Dear Death Diary
by xxTinaSparrow
Summary: Amy Rose: A seventeen year old girl who has been adopted seven times. She's deeply depressed, and in desperate need of an escape. To her immense luck, she meets a special blue hedgehog. Can he save her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Death Diary_

_One - One - One_

It was the first day of hell.

New school, new house, new family, new everything. Again.

As if being brought into this world by accident, then given to strangers to take care of me wasn't bad enough, I had already lived with seven different families. No one can put up with me for too long.

I was severely depressed. Suicidal. I didn't have any friends. I didn't want any. What good are they? All they do is stab you in the back.

I looked at my clock. Seven thirty.

Emotionlessly, I got out of bed and did my usual morning routine.

At quarter after eight I was ready to go to my new school.

I wore a long sleeve black shirt, as I did everyday to hide the cuts all up my arms, along with black skinny jeans and black converse. I had my eyes buried in a large amount of black eyeliner and eyeshadow.

Before leaving the house, I glanced over at the calendar hanging on my door. It was September sixth. "Three more months," I whispered to myself.

I headed downstairs, grabbing my skateboard before heading outside.

Trying my best to remember where my new 'parents' had said the school was, I hopped on my board and headed down the street.

Thankfully, I remembered the school's location perfectly and got there in no time. Entering the

school, I got off my board and carried it.

I followed a sign which read 'office' with an arrow pointing down the hallway to the left. I found myself in front of a large wooden door, unlike any of the other doors. I slowly opened the door, making sure I was in the right place.

"Good morning, can may I help you?"

I looked over at the old lady behind the tall desk. What was this, a drive thru? Obviously I wouldn't be here if I didn't need something.

"Yeah, I'm new. I need a schedule, or whatever."

"Alright, what's your name, sweetie?"

"Amy Rose. Don't call me sweetie."

"Alright," she said as she typed on the keyboard of her computer. She clicked the mouse a few times, and the printer suddenly started printing something. "There you go, Miss Rose," the lady said, smiling.

"Thanks," I muttered, taking the freshly printed piece of paper, and heading out.

I blew on the paper for a second to make sure I wouldn't smudge the ink, before studying my classes.

Math, Science, Gym and History. Wow, what fun subjects. I rolled my eyes and began to search for room 238. I looked at the door closest to me: 124.

I walked up and down the hallways, following the numbers on the doors as they got higher. Finally, on the upper floor of the school I managed to find room 238.

I looked back down at my paper. Science was in room 244. That didn't sound too far.

I headed off to find the science class, when the bell rang. I mentally groaned, turning back to go

to math class. Suddenly I hit something, and fell backwards.

"Fuck," I yelled. I looked across from me to see a blue hedgehog also sitting on the ground. "Sorry," I muttered, standing up.

"My fault. I'm sorry,"he gave an apologetic smile as he gave me my backpack.

"Whatever," I said, walking away. I opened door 238 and walked in to the back right hand corner of the room, sitting down.

After five minutes of people entering the room, the second bell rang.

"Alright class! We have a new student here today. Her name is Amy Rose. Amy, why don't you stand up and say something about yourself?" the teacher said, sitting on the desk at the front of the room.

"I'd rather not," I said coldly.

"Miss Rose, I asked you to stand up and say something about yourself -"

"Yeah, and I said no," I interrupted.

"Miss Rose, either you stand up or go to the principals office."

I took a minute to weigh my options. If I went to the principal's office, word would get to the strangers I lived with. They wouldn't be very happy. They'd kick me out sooner than later. God, I hated moving. With an eye roll, I stood up. "Alright. I have pink fucking hair." I sat back down, putting my feet up at the desk.

Every set of eyes were on me. I didn't care. I always got awkward stares, it wasn't anything new.

"Amy!" the teacher almost yelled. She looked horrified.

"What? You got what you wanted, turn around and teach this stupid class." I examined my black painted nails, no longer paying attention.

"Hey again," a voice said.

I looked over at the person in front of me. It was that blue hedgehog Iran into earlier. I raised at eyebrow, semi-ignoring him.

When he opened his mouth to speak, I quickly interrupted him, "the teacher is talking. Don't talk."

**- X -**

"That was awesome," a somewhat familiar male voice said. I ignored whoever it was, not interested in him. "So, I'm Sonic," he continued.

I looked over at him. He was that blue hedgehog from earlier. I looked away from him, still

not even remotely close to being anywhere near interested in him or anything he had to say.

"So, uh. Where'd you move from?"

"None of your business, Sonic," I snapped. He was so nosy, and annoying. I couldn't even describe how much I despised annoying, nosy people.

"Alright, understandable."

"Leave me alone, alright?" I said before turning into my next class.

**- X -**

_Dear Death Diary:_

_First day of school. It sucked. Surprised? Some dumbass teacher wanted me to say something about_

_myself. After an argument, I finally said my hair was fucking pink. It's something, right? I wasn't about to say something about myself to a whole bunch of insecure, pathetic judgmental teenagers._

_The next classes went pretty much the same as the first. The teachers wanted me to say something about myself, and I didn't. Why should I? No one even gives a fuck about anything I would have to say. _

_Some stupid blue hedgehog followed me around most of the day asking questions. He was so fucking annoying, I wanted to strangle him. What part of 'none of your business' was so hard to understand?_

"Amy! Dinner is ready!" a voice called from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes, as I finished writing in my book.

_I have to go. The strangers I live with want me to eat._

_Three more months._

_-Amy Rose._

I closed my black book, and slid it in between my box spring and mattress. I then walked downstairs, not caring what these people had cooked tonight.

I couldn't even remember their names. I had lived with too many people. I move in one day, stay a little while, get kicked out. I hated it. Surely someone out in this big planet had to be able to

tolerate a suicidal teenager?

I walked into the kitchen, looking at the man and women who sat on both ends of the table. In the

middle, sat an empty chair, with an empty plate on the table. I looked over at the food on the table. Chicken.

"I'm not hungry," I frowned, shaking my head as I watched the man shove the poor dead animal in his mouth.

"Oh, come on. You haven't eaten anything all day. You must be starving," the woman said.

"I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh..."

I looked back over at the disgusting man who was still eating the dead chicken like there was no

tomorrow. He had both hands holding the chicken breast up to his face, while he ate through it. He never let the chicken leave his mouth. He chewed with large pieces of the chicken sticking out of his mouth, as he tried to shove more in.

"I can't believe you would eat an animal like that. Eating an animal is sick, but eating it like

that is... It's fucking gross."

"Frank... Stop eating that," the woman whispered to her disgusting husband. I looked over at how she ate it. She was using a fork and knife to cut the chicken into small pieces, then she lifted her fork up to her mouth and ate the chicken like a normal person.

The man, Frank, dropped the dead animal to his plate, and looked at me. "I work my ass off trying to get money to provide for this family and y-"

"You are _not_ my family," I yelled. "You didn't even know who I was two days ago! You work your ass off for her," I pointed to his wife, "not me, and not whatever 'family' you have in mind. I'll never be apart of any family that eats like that. Just because you adopted me doesn't make us anything more than strangers living together. Get that through your head." I ran back up the stairs, into my new room.

There was nothing I hated more than people thinking they owned me just because I lived in their

house. I didn't want to live in anyone's house. I didn't ask for this. Nothing in the world could ever make me want this.

Why did people even bother people adopting people? Especially people like me. Why not have a baby of their own, or adopt a baby? Then they could really pretend the baby were theirs. The dumb newborn wouldn't even know.

I sat down on the floor and pulled the black book out from between the mattresses and began writing again.

_Dear Death Diary:_

_The new people I live with are horrible. The guy, Frank, eats chicken like a slob. He had chicken_

_hanging out his mouth while he tried shoving the rest in. Then he has the nerve to call me part of_

_his family. Who does he think he is? I will never be apart of his, or anyone else's family. The only_

_family I have ever been apart of didn't want me. They gave me away to some random stranger. They were probably fortune tellers, or something. They probably saw how horrible I was, and gave me away the first chance they got. After all, who would want a family with __me__ in it?_

_-Amy Rose._

I closed my diary and put it back in between the mattresses. I climbed up on my bed, and closed my eyes, wanting to get to sleep - the only thing as close to death, without actually dying.

**A/N: New Story!{: I've had this idea for a long time. I originally wasn't going to upload until I finished it - I had a feeling I would be wanting to go back and change things... I tinkered with just this one chapter for about a week. ._.**

**So I'll be updating every(other) weekend or so.**

**Until then... Review? [:**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Death Diary_

_**Two - Two - Two**_

I, unfortunately, woke up. I slammed my fist down on my alarm clock which was singing Billy Talent's song 'Lies.' One of my favorite songs. I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom to begin my morning routine.

As usual, I wore a black long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse and I had my eyes buried in black eyeliner and eyeshadow.

I grabbed my skateboard and headed outside, heading off to school.

I got to school ten minutes before the bell was scheduled to ring. Having nothing else to do, I walked up the stairs and headed into the math room, sitting in the seat I sat in yesterday. I rubbed my stomach, not feeling good. Damn. I sighed, putting my head down on the desk, wrapped in my arms.

Eventually the first bell rang, and students loudly took their seats. After five more minutes, the second bell rand and the teacher walked in.

"Hey, again," a voice said. I was certain the voice belonged to that blue hedgehog who had an obsession with following me and asking stupid questions.

"Still ignoring me?" he asked. Another stupid question.

I slightly looked up at the blue hedgehog who sat in front of me, and let out a low growl as I gave him a death look. He nodded, and turned around to face the front.

**- X -**

"So, is your favorite colour black?" the blue hedgehog asked as he followed me around the cafeteria.

I rolled my eyes, almost at my breaking point with him. "Alright," I stopped walking, and turned to face him. "What is your problem? _Why _do you keep following me?"

He shrugged, "you're interesting."

"Hey," a female voice said. I turned around to see a yellow mongoose with purple hair. She wore a small black shirt with a thick purple stripe down the center. She matched the shirt with a very short black skirt which also had a thick purple stripe downwards. She completed her incredibly slutty outfit with big black boots.

"What?" I asked, disgusted that I was face-to-face with an actual whore.

"Stay away from my boyfriend, loser," she have a smirk before pouring an entire cup of yogurt on my head.

My mouth widened as my eyes closed. Yogurt? Yogurt has always made me sick. As if I needed to feel any more sick.

"Fuck you, you _whore_," I spoke slowly to the purple haired mongoose before running outside.

I began repeatedly muttering curse words as I tried to wipe off as much of the yogurt out of my hair as I could with my hands.

"I'm so sorry, Amy," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to look at that blue hedgehog. I threw the yogurt that was in my hands at him. "The hell you are. What kind of guy follows some girl around while he has a girlfriend? Are you fucking stupid? Just leave me alone, hedgehog." I turned back around and started walking to my house. I was not going to even bother going back in there to get my skateboard.

"Look, Amy, believe me. I'm so sorry, I didn't think she'd do anything like that, ever. I just left her. Let me make it up to you."

I groaned, "what is your problem? Why can't you leave me alone? Can't you tell I don't want you or anyone else around?"

"Why?"

"That's none of your business!"

He sighed, "at least let me take you to my house. You can have a shower and get all clean."

"Then wear what? If you hadn't noticed, my shirt is ruined. Take me to my house."

"Does that mean you'll let me give you a lift?"

"Do you want me to change my mind, hedgehog?"

The hedgehog smiled and nodded as he started walking towards the parking lot. He opened the passenger door of a blue Porsche. I got in, and put the seatbelt on.

The hedgehog walked around and the car and got in. I gave him direction to my temporary home and he began driving.

"Well, thanks," I said, getting out of his car. I closed the car door, hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

I sighed as I heard his door open, then close.

"Not gonna invite me in?" he smiled, walking beside me.

"Nope," I opened the front door of the house, stepping inside.

Before the hedgehog or I could say anything more, we got interrupted. "Who's this?" Frank said, his mouth full of some sort of food.

"A person," I snapped. He had better not pull anything.

"Don't talk back to me," he yelled.

"Why the fuck not? Isn't that how communication works?"

"You're lucky I let you in -"

"Bye," I yelled, quickly turning around to close the door on the hedgehog before Frank could finish his sentence. The last thing I wanted or needed was anyone finding out I was adopted. Especially miss whore's boyfriend.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled back at Frank. "You can't go say stuff like that around whoever is in the house, how could you be so stupid?"

Frank lifted his arm and slapped me, "this is my house, young lady. You _will _respect me in my house and you _will not_ talk back to me! Get up to your room before I hit you again!"

I screamed out of frustration and pain as I stormed up the stairs, into my room. I took out a razor I kept on my night stand and began cutting my wrists. I began to slightly relax as I felt my blood run down my hands and drip off my fingers.

I grabbed my death diary and began writing.

_Dear Death Diary:_

_Frank is abusive._

_That hedgehog drove me home. Frank was about to let him know I was adopted so I slammed the door on him. I yelled at Frank not to be so fucking stupid so he hit me._

_I'm not going to stay here if I have to live like this again._

I rubbed my wrist against the paper, making it bloodstained.

I grabbed the water filled glass which had also stayed on my night stand, and I threw it against the wall, shattering it, letting out some of my intense anger.

That blue hedgehog suddenly appeared at my window. I quickly kicked my death diary under my bed and pulled the sleeves of my shirt back down, hiding my freshly cut wrists.

I walked over to my window and opened it. "What do you want now?"

"I came to see if you were alright," he jumped through the window, into my room.

"I'm fine, you can leave now."

"What happened to your face?"

"Nothing. You really need to go. If _he _finds out that you're here, do you know what he'll do?" I didn't even know, but I knew that I didn't want to.

"Was that your dad?" the hedgehog asked, sitting on my bed, completely ignoring what I had said.

"No."

"Step-dad?"

I stood there, not answering, or looking at him. I didn't want to say too much. I didn't want to give him any clues. I didn't want anyone to know anything about me.

"I get it. None of my business, right?"

I looked up at him, straight into his eyes. "Why do you care?"

"I just do. I'm trying to figure you out, I've never known anyone like you before."

"You don't know me."

"True," he said, standing up, "but I want to," he started to walk towards me.

"Well, I don't want you to."

"Can I try to change that?" he whispered as we were only inches apart.

"Try all you want. Nothing will ever change."

He smiled as he started leaning in towards me, his eyes flickering slightly downwards.

"What do you think you're doing," I said when his lips were almost on mine.

He cleared his throat, backing away. "Nothing, sorry."

"You should go."

"Right," he sighed. "Well I'll see you tomorrow, then."

I shrugged, "you never know. Maybe I'll disappear."

"Where to?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Who knows?" I shrugged.

The hedgehog cracked a slight smile before jumping out of the window, onto the ground.

I shut the window, and sighed. Why was he so desperate for answers?

I walked over to my bed and pulled my diary out from under my bed. I opened it to the very first page I had ever written on. I smiled at the one simple line I had written just under two years ago when I had been transferred to my first abusive home. It was a living hell. After that day I had decided to start all of this. I had made a plan. I swore I would _never_ let _anything_ interfere with that plan.

_Hi, my name is Amy Rose, and I plan on killing myself on my eighteenth birthday._

**A/N: What do you guys think of this? o: Review?{:**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Death Diary_

_**Three - Three - Three**_

"Amy!" a voice called from behind me, "wait up!"

I rolled my eyes as I kept walking, ignoring the hedgehog.

"You're a fast walker, ya know that?"

"Good to know," I muttered.

"So, did you-"

"Look hedgehog," I stopped walking as I interrupted him, "thanks for caring or whatever, but I don't need your generosity. I'd appreciate it if you left me alone." I continued walking to my math class, leaving him behind.

I walked through the door no more than a second before the bell rang. I took a seat at the back of

the classroom and put my head down on the desk.

"I'm not going to leave you alone," a voice whispered.

I lifted my head to see that hedgehog. With all the time he spent talking to me, I was a little surprised I didn't recognize his voice. I sighed, "why not?"

"You said I could try to get to know you," he smiled, "so I will, and I'm very determined."

I groaned. I had forgotten all about that. If this hedgehog was going to stick around me and keep up this silliness of trying to know me, I would eventually be doomed. Then again, I only have to ignore him for three months. Then I'll never have to see him, or anyone else, ever again."Whatever," I finally responded.

The teacher then walked in the class, ready to start today's uneducational lesson. I put my head

back on my desk, not caring about multiplication.

Halfway through the class, I out my head up and looked around at all the girls. They were happy.

Every girl was with another, no one was alone. They were all laughing. There was no pain in their

eyes, no cuts on their wrists... They were happy.

I didn't understand. Why were they happy? Why weren't they depressed like me? Why couldn't I be happy? What did I do I deserve such a horrible life? What was so horrible about me that makes me deserve this? Why didn't any of them have to have a shitty life? Why _me_?

I put my head back on my desk, fighting to not let a tear escape my eye.

I silently sighed as I heard the ring. I didn't feel like moving, so I didn't.

"Amy, come on, the bell rang," the hedgehog said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes behind my closed eyes before getting up.

"Is... Were you crying?"

I quickly wiped my face with my sleeve, finding out that the tear I had tried to keep from escaping, had escaped. "No, I just yawned" I covered.

"Oh... kay," the hedgehog said, not sounding at all convinced.

I shrugged, and headed towards my next class.

**- X -**

I was rather relieved when I walked into the cafeteria alone. There was no sign of that hedgehog anywhere. I was finally alone.

... A small part of my was partially sad. Had he given up already? Why wasn't he following me?

**-X-**

"Miss me?"

I turned around to see that blue hedgehog. I turned back around to my locker. "That depends. How much can you miss something you hate?" I grabbed my skateboard, and shut the locker door.

"I'm touched," he put his hand over his heart. "Do you really not want I know where I was earlier?"

I shrugged, "if you really want me to know, then tell me."

"I don't think I should," he smirked.

Well that was pointless. I rolled my eyes."Alright, don't. I don't care," I dropped my board on the

floor and stepped on it, ready to take off.

"Don't you want to know?"

I shrugged, "you got your secrets, I got mine. I really don't care."

"I was at your house," he blurted out.

I was suddenly filled with immense anger and panic, I jumped off my board, and lunged towards the hedgehog. "Why?" I hissed.

"You were crying. I needed answers!"

My eyes widened with horror as I realized what he might have done. "_What did you do_?"

"I went to see that guy. Frank. He told me -"

"You moron!" I yelled. I got on my skateboard and headed to my temporary home as fast as I could. How could he do that? He couldn't have waited until I would be willing to tell him anything? That would be never, but he didn't know that now!

**-X-**

I stormed up to my room, ignoring Frank's "hello."

I pulled my death diary out and scribbled in it.

_Dear Death Diary:_

_Hedgehog talked to Frank._

I closed my book again and began pacing around my room.

Who did he think he was? We weren't even friends. He was just some stupid hedgehog who followed me around. That's it! He has no right to come here and ask Frank questions. None at all!

I wasn't going to kill myself on my eighteenth birthday. I'll never make it that long.

I walked over to the window, and looked into the front yard. I sighed.

Something at the house across the street caught my eye. I examined the house, trying to figure out

what it was. My eyes widened as they caught sight of that blue hedgehog, standing in the front window. He lived across from me? I felt my stomach turning at the thought of being his neighbor for the next three months.

Suddenly my door flung open and Frank was standing in the middle of my room. "Don't ignore me when I talk to you, young lady!"

I rolled my eyes. This guy had major issues. He couldn't treat me like that, I wasn't his kid. "Why the hell not? You're not my father, or my uncle, grandfather, brother, or anything along those lines for that matter. All I am is some seventeen year old living in your house against my will. That's all we'll ever be. Strangers. And I like to ignore strangers," I gave a sarcastic smile.

Frank's hand met my face once again, throwing me down to my knees. I couldn't help but laugh at his pathetic attempt at trying to get me to behave, "do you really think hitting me while make anything better? You're not the first to try, you know."

"I _will _be the first to teach you some manners."

"Keep thinking that. You'll never have any effect on me."

"We'll see about that. We'll start with you ignoring me. Don't you ever do that again," he threw his foot into my stomach.

I grabbed my stomach, leaning forward in pain. It took everything I had not to make any sort of

noise.

"Do you understand me?"

I remained silent.

"I said -"

"I heard you, asshole."

Frank then grabbed my hair, pulling me onto my feet. He spoke slowly, "You will _never _call me that again."

I couldn't take the pain of my hair being pulled on any longer. That was something I couldn't

withstand. I pulled my knee up, hitting him where it hurt. When he fell to his knees, I grabbed my

black book, and ran out of the house.

"Shit," I muttered as I realized I had now way of getting anywhere and nowhere to go.

"Need a lift?" a voice called.

I looked across the street to see that hedgehog standing by his car. About to decline, the door

opened behind me and Frank was right behind me. I quickly ran over to the hedgehog's car and got in, not wanting to fight with that bastard anymore.

The hedgehog pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road. "Where to?"

"I don't care," I shrugged, rubbing my sore head.

The car filled with silence, neither one of us willing to break it.

"So..." the hedgehog began.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said, looking out the window.

"What's 'it'?"

"Anything."

"Amy, I'm sorry, I -"

"Don't start."

He nodded.

After a few moments, he spoke again. "How many times," he whispered.

I sighed. "Seven."

"Why?"

I shrugged, "who cares? It's just whatever."

"I care. Amy, I know you don't want to get close to me. You're in pain. It hurts, going somewhere, meeting people, getting attached, just to be taken away from it all. I understand that you don't want to be hurt anymore so you have this cold exterior, but I won't hurt you. I won't leave you."

I shook my head, "everybody says that. I've heard it a million times. What you say means nothing more than what everyone else has said."

"I mean what I say. I'll never leave you alone."

"Will your girlfriend approve of that?"

"I told you... I broke up with her."

"Why?"

"She's a bitch. I'm sorry. Excuse my language, but it's true. She can't do that to you," he scratched the back of his head.

I sighed, wanting the conversation to end. I didn't like talking about that sort of stuff. Personal things. It was called personal for a reason.

"So, what's that?" the hedgehog asked, pointing to the black book I was holding.

"None of your business," I muttered.

He sighed.

"Maybe I'll let you read it after I turn eighteen."

"When do you turn eighteen?"

"Three months."

"I guess I can wait that long."

"Wanna take me home now?"

"I can't let you go back there. I saw what happened, that's not okay. Please.. Stay with me tonight. You'll be safe."

**-X-**

"Amy? Amy, wake up. Come on! We're gonna be late. Wake up, Amy."

I yawned, and rolled over. For half a second, I was in the air, the next thing I knew I was on the floor.

"Dammit," I muttered, getting up off the floor. I looked around. Everything was blue. I rolled my eyes as I saw the blue hedgehog that blended in perfectly with the blue walls.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Hi," I forced a smile. "What happened last night? I don't... remember."

The hedgehog smiled. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"You refusing to take me to that place across the street."

"Your house?"

"Yeah. Sure. That." I sat on his bed.

He chuckled, "well, you agreed to not going home. You came here and just crashed."

"Why do I think there's more to it than just that?" I raised an eyebrow. "Did you drug me, or something?"

The hedgehog's facial expression changed from casual to offended before I even finished my sentence. "I'd never do that."

"Whatever. So, what time is it?"

"It's almost nine."

My eyes widened. If I was late, Frank would find out, right? The school would think I was skipping, and I'd get in shit. "Fuck!" I yelled. I ran out of the hedgehog's room, down the stairs and out toe front door.

"What's wrong?" he called after me.

"You wouldn't understand," I called back, but he was already by my side. "Okay," I said, stopping just outside my front door, "how do you keep doing that?"

"What?"

"You're fast. How can you keep up with me so easily?"

He chuckled, "I'll tell you some other time."

"Whatever," I opened the door and headed inside. For some reason, the hedgehog followed me in. "Can I help you?"

"I'm not going to let you come in here alone. Now after what happened yesterday. I'm going to make sure he doesn't hurt you," he spoke quietly.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself."

"I see that."

I rolled my eyes again, giving up. "Alright," was all I said. I headed up the stairs, into my room. I opened the door and immediately saw drops of blood on the floor from when I cut myself. I quickly turned around before the hedgehog could come in or see the mess. "You can't come in here."

"Why not? I let you in my room."

"This is different."

"How?"

"I..." I tried to come up with an excuse, but nothing valid came to mind. I didn't have many things, and even if I did, I hadn't been here long enough to make my room messy. Sonic could see the far wall, so he knew the walls weren't embarrassing. I had nothing.

"No reason? Exactly. Come on, let me in," he chuckled.

I stood in the doorway, frowning. What could I say? I didn't want him to see the blood, that would bring up too many questions. I wasn't going to tell him I cut myself. He'd probably assume Frank had something to do with it, then he'd _never_ leave me alone. I sighed. I ran to where the carpet was stained with my dried blood, and I sat down, hiding it.

The hedgehog followed in, just after I had sat down. He looked around, nodding. "I don't see what the big deal is? Why are you on the floor?"

"No reason." _Damn, this boy is hard work._

"Gonna stay there all day, or you wanna get to school?" he grinned.

I looked at him like he was insane. "I'm not going to get changed with you here."

"Damn," he laughed. "I'll wait outside," he extended his hand out to me.

I just looked at him.

"Don't you want help up?"

I shook my head.

"Alright. Well, let know when you're ready," he said, leaving.

I sighed in relief and got up off the floor. I walked over to my dresser and pulled a long sleeved black shirt and black jeans. I slipped into my outfit, and threw my blanket over the stained carpet. Then, I opened the door, allowing the hedgehog to come back in.

As much as I didn't want him in my room, if Frank saw knew he was here with me instead of at school, it wouldn't end pretty.

"That outfit looks oddly familiar," he joked.

I rolled my eyes as I put on my eyeshadow.

"Is that all you own?"

"Pretty much."

In the corner of my eye, I saw him nodding, looking around.

After I had buried my eyes, I felt like wearing something around my neck. I began looking for something to wear, with no luck. I sighed.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing," I walked over to my bed, and put my socks on, followed by my converse. "Alright, let's go." I grabbed my skateboard and headed downstairs.

"You don't -"

I shoved the hedgehog against the wall, putting my hand over his mouth. "Shh! Listen," I whispered.

At the end of the staircase, behind the door were voices. _Their_ voices.

"People don't park their cars in front of other people's houses for no damn reason!" Frank yelled. "If that girl is here, I'm going to -"

I began running up the stairs, pulling the hedgehog along with me. I opened the window in my bedroom, and climbed out. The hedgehog followed. I closed the window, and jumped off the roof, onto the ground. I ran down the driveway, and jumped on my board, rolling down the road. "I'll see you at school!" I yelled back, "Sorry!"

**-X-**

"Hey, Amy."

"Hi, hedgehog." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to bother ignoring him, anymore. He clearly wasn't going to leave me alone, and there was really no sense trying to get rid of a shadow, right?

"I was thinking -"

"Sonic!" a voice called from behind us, interrupting whatever hedgehog was saying. "Mina needs you! It's an emergency!" the orange echidna began tugging on hedgehog's arm, pulling him to where ever she was going.

"I'll catch up with you later," he called out as he was dragged away.

"What did I tell you?"

I turned around to see the purple haired bitchy mongoose.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll talk to whoever I want. He," with my thumb, I pointed to where the hedgehog had left, "can also do whatever he wants. You don't own him."

I turned to walk away but the mongoose held something up in the air, catching my eye.

It was a necklace.

My eyes widened as the familiarity of the necklace hit me. That was my mothers, or, so I was told.

I tried to snatch the golden necklace from the whore's hands, but she tucked it away in her pocket before I could get it.

"Oh, you want this? I'll gladly give it to you. Of course, it has to be on one condition."

I sighed. "What do you want, whore?"

"Stay away from my boyfriend."

"He's not your boyfriend. Did you understand what it meant when he left you?"

"Alright. Don't stay away," she started walking away.

I followed her, closely.

She stopped in front of a janitor's closet. "Go get it," she threw the golden chain into the closet.

I gave her a dirty look before stepping into the closet to pick up the chain. Suddenly, the door slammed shut and everything was dark.

"Fuck dammit!" I yelled. Moving my hands along the walls, I managed to find a doorknob. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. Of course.

I got my phone out. Might as well get what I came here for. I used the light to look around for the necklace.

Soon enough, I found a golden chain with a heart on it. I picked it up and looked at it.

I felt my anger boiling up inside me as I noticed it was _plastic_. It was fake.

**-X-**

It had officially been an hour an a half. I had banged on the door and screamed for what seemed like thirty minutes. Of course, no one decided to help me. Stupid stuck up bitchy teenagers.

I sighed, almost convinced that I was going to be here for quite a while.

I stood up and tried to get service on my phone. It was only my luck that I had no service. Why would I? That would be a good thing. Good things don't happen to me.

All of a sudden, a blinding light pierced my eyes. I squinted, trying to see who had just opened the door.

_Of course_, all I could make out was a blue figure.

Hedgehog.

I stood up, sighing. For once I was actually thankful for him.

"So that's where you've been hiding. I've been looking for you."

"Obviously not very hard," I walked out of the closet, and shut the door.

"I asked everyone if they've seen you. No one knew. I even checked your house. You weren't there. Why were you in there?"

I frowned, "you asked everyone?"

He nodded.

"Even that fucking mon-whore?"

"Mina? Yeah, her too."

"What a liar!" I rolled my eyes. "How pathetic. _She_ is the one who locked me in there. That echidna was probably getting you away from me so she could do it."

"Mina? Mina is a bitch, but she wouldn't lock someone in the closet."

"Are you calling me a liar?" I snapped.

"No!" He put his hands up, "of course not!"

"I wouldn't hide in a fucking for nearly two hours willingly. How stupid do you think I am?" I stormed out of the school, jumping on my board, heading home. If that mongoose wanted a war, she'd get one.

**-X-**

"_Lies make it better, lies are forever, lies to go home to, lies to wake up to."_

I turned off my alarm clock and sighed.

Another day to waste. One more day closer until the end.

As I got out of bed, an idea suddenly struck me like a bolt of lightning.

_Lies are forever..._

**-X-**

"Hey," I said as I approached the hedgehog. He hadn't spoken to me at all today. Come to think of it, he hadn't even smiled. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" he asked, complete emotionlessly.

"I think you just answered your own question."

"I got a call today," he sat down at a table in the cafeteria. "My father died last week."

"I'm so sorry," I put my hand in his, trying to comfort him. I didn't know what else to do.

"I... I don't care that he's gone," he looked up at me.

I frowned. I was sort of offended by that. He had a family. He had a mother and a father. That's something I have never had, and never will, and he hates them? He has no idea how lucky he is...

He has something I'll never have. Something that's not replaceable. Something I'd die to have.

Living with so many strangers isn't the best life, at all. If I had a family, someone to be there for me, someone to be with, someone to argue with, someone to love, and to be loved by someone... well, I probably would have turned out differently. I hate my life. I hate myself.

"He was a jerk," he continued. "I know that a lot of people don't have the best relationship, but I really hated him."

That was something that I would say. Sonic was the most caring guy I knew. How couldn't he care that his father died? He was his father, for fuck's sake.

"I haven't seen him in years."

"Why?" I finally spoke.

"He was just... he was a jerk."

"That's no reason not to care," I got up from the table, and left.

**A/N: 3500 words... on Christmas. LOL.**

**I probably wouldn't have posted this today if I hadn't gotten a new laptop from "Santa Claus" ... My dad seriously had me convinced I wasn't going to get a laptop for several more months. ):**

**Anyways. I'M BACK NOW. I can write 24/7! [: I'll be posting a lot more, with all my stories. [= I hope you guys are as happy as I am about this, hahaha, I love writing. {:**

**Soooooo...**

**Review? {:**

**I love reading 'em, & it let's me know that people actually read these, LOL.**

**& Merry Christmas, everyone!**

**Or, Happy Hanukkah – I'm a little late on that .-.**

**Happy Holidays in general [;**

**~xxTinaSparrow**


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Death Diary_

_**Four - Four - Four**_

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Amy dear, may I come in?" a female voice said from the other side of the door.

I pulled the sleeves on my shirt down. "Yeah."

The door slowly, and the woman's head peeked in. "Hi, sweety."

I just looked at her, wondering why she was up here.

"I'm going out later, we need groceries. Would you like me to pick you up after school, maybe we could get you some new clothes. You wear the same thing every day. You should have more." She spoke as if she were afraid of me. She obviously knew about Frank's abusive side. How wonderful that she did nothing.

"I don't need anything else. I have a lot of clothes."

"But, honey, you wear the same -"

Sighing, I walked over to my dresser and opened the drawers, revealing my many black jeans and long sleeved shirts.

"Oh. You do have more. Well, would you like anything -"

"I really wouldn't. Do us both a favour, next time you think you should ask if I want to do something with you, don't. My answer won't change," I shrugged, as I leaned backwards against the wall.

"I... Alright. Sorry," she turned around to leave, but I quickly stopped her.

"Do you know? I mean, about Frank being abusive."

"Frank? Oh, honey, Frank would never even hurt a fly," she gave a weak smile before leaving, closing the door behind her.

I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed, pulling my sleeves back up. I rubbed my wrists, feeling the cuts and the pain.

I sighed, and got up to write in my Death Diary... It wasn't between my mattresses. I searched my night stand, my dressers, and every other inch of my room.

It wasn't there.

My body filled with panic. _Where was it_? What if Frank took it? Maybe even his wife... Shit, I had to find it.

**X**

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing!" I nearly yelled.

"Woah, alright, sorry."

I sighed. "I can't find my... book."

"What one? I can always lend you my -"

"Not _that_ kind of book. It's..." I frowned. How was I going to explain what my Death Diary looked like without giving away that it's a diary? "It's a black book. It's about yay tall," I put my hands about a foot apart, showing how tall it was, "and it's pretty thin."

"Oh, that think you had with you yesterday? It's in my car. I was wondering what that was."

_In his car?_ Hedgehog has my book? "Did you read it?"

"No! I wouldn't do that without your permission. That's an invasion of privacy."

After a few seconds of eyeing him down, wondering how anyone wouldn't read that, I sighed. He probably would have me in a mental hospital by now if he had read it. "Alright, come on," I said, dragging him outside to his car.

He opened the car, and I jumped in, searching for my book. Thankfully, it there was, sitting on the passenger seat. I sighed in relief as I picked it up, and held it tightly.

"Thank you," I said, closing the car door.

"Anytime.," he smiled. " So what is it, anyways?"

"Just... a book."

"About what?"

I shrugged, "life." _My_ life.

He chuckled, "I can't wait to read it in three months."

I looked over at him like he was crazy. He was grinning.

I suddenly remembered I told him he could read it when I was dead. I forced a smile and nodded.

**X**

"Amy Allen, get down here right _now_!" Franks voice boomed through the house.

Amy _Allen_? "What the _fuck_?" I yelled, walking down the stairs. "My name is Amy _Rose_. I will _never_ have the same last name as you."

Ignoring what I said, Frank continued with what he called me down for, "I hear you upset your mother."

...Mother? I laughed a loud sarcastic laugh. I wiped a fake tear off my face. "Mother? That's the funniest thing I've heard in years. Your wife is _not_ my mother, and never will be, and you're sure as hell not my father. If you want someone to call you 'daddy' go make your own baby, or adopt a baby that you can brainwash. I'll never be apart of your family. Get that through your head. I have _no_ family."

He threw his hand towards me, about to slap me, but I quickly ducked, avoiding the hit. "What is your problem?" I asked, slowly standing back up. "Do you think hitting me is going to make me like you? You can't make someone who has been abused all their life be good by abusing them some more. It doesn't work like -"

I was cut off by Frank hitting me, causing me to fall backwards to the floor.

I looked up, and in the corner of my eye, I saw the woman hiding behind the wall, watching the whole thing.

I knew she was lying. I always know. I had been lied to _so_ many times, I eventually learned when I was being lied to... or maybe I just trust in the world.

The last thing I saw was the woman turning away before everything went completely black.

**X**

I awake to my head throbbing. I groaned as I opened my eyes, not appreciating the light at all. There was a blue figure hovering above me. Before my eyes finished focussing, I knew who it was.

That hedgehog.

"Amy?"

I groaned again, in response.

"What the hell happened? Are you alright?"

"Frank..." was all I could manage. My head was killing me, it would surely beat me to the finish line. "Then the fucking light off," I snapped, not wanting anything on that wasn't necessary.

"Alright," he got up and turned the lights off. The room was suddenly pitch black.

I sighed in relief. My head felt _slightly_ better.

"What did Frank do?"

"Long story."

"Amy," he sighed. I could just barely see his head shake in the darkness.

"What do you think happened? He hit a me little here, there and did a little damage."

"Why?"

I shook my head, "he's a dick. Why else?"

I heard the hedgehog sigh again. "Please?"

I sighed, too, giving in. "Where to start? This morning what's her face came in and asked me if I wanted to go shopping. I pretty much said I'll never do anything with her. After school Frank called me Amy Allen. Can you believe that? Amy _Allen_? What does he think I am, a toy? He can't just put his name on me like that," I growled.

"Anyways. I got pretty pissed. I dodged his hit and said some more shit, then I was on the ground. I don't really know what he did to knock me out, but it sure gave me one hell of a damn headache." I felt so weird telling this hedgehog what had happened. I felt so weird talking to him at all. The only person I had ever talked to was some guy who the people I lived with called my brother. Turns out, it was all a lie. Stupid kid went and told his friends he had an emo pink hedgehog living with him and told them everything I told him.

I frowned. Maybe he was part of the reason I never trusted anyone anymore.

I gasped as a very disturbing though entered my head.

Could I... Was it possible that I trusted this hedgehog?

**X**

"How ya feeling?" a familiar voice said. Immediately, I matched the voice with hedgehog.

"Better," I said, turning to face him.

He smiled, "you look better."

I flashed a quick smile, accepting that as a compliment.

"You have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen," he said, his eyes almost sparkling.

My mouth opened slightly, before I smiled again. I felt myself slightly blush. _Get ahold of yourself, Amy. You're not some pathetic bitch who falls for this crap_.

"Thanks," I muttered.

**X**

I sighed as I stood at the front door. I really didn't want to go inside. Frank's car was parked in the driveway - he was home. I didn't feel like getting knocked out or yelled at today. I was tired of it all.

Suddenly the door opened and Frank was in front of me. Great.

"What are you doing out here? You're late. Where were you yesterday? You're not allowed to leave without permission."

"I can do whatever I want."

"Your mother gave you away, she doesn't want you. She was probably a drunk whore who wasn't capable of taking care of a baby. You're lucky I was there to pick you up and give you a home. Not everyone would do that. You better learn to respect me as your father and my rules that you'll be living by from now on. We don't want anymore problems, do we?"

I was frozen. I had so many emotions running though me, I didn't know which I felt more of.

Suddenly, I snapped.

Had I just heard what I thought I did? How dare he talk about my mother that way. I didn't care if she gave me away. There was a fifty percent chance it was for a good reason. Hell, she might be dead, but she might not be. She _could_ be a drunk whore but... Who am I kidding, she wasn't. As much I hated what she did, she was my mother. If she was even half as fucked up as I am, she would still be able to take care of a child. She _had_ to have a good reason. I didn't care if I knew her of not, _no one_ would talk about her that way.

I jumped towards him, ready to tear him apart. "You fucking _bastard_!" I yelled, "how dare you!"

Suddenly, I was pulled away from him. I screamed, "let me go!"

Through my screams, I heard hedgehog yelling at Frank, "you fucking asshole! You're lucky I don't let her claw your eyes out. You deserve it!" He pulled me away, to his house, which was sadly just across the street.

I wished it were father away. Not to get away to hedgehog, but to stay with him, and be away from Frank.

Out of all the people I had lived with, he was definitely the worst.

— — — — —

I sat on hedgehog's couch, staring at the wall. I replayed what had happened over, and over, and over. I sounded crazy.

The way I lunged at him, trying to rip his insides out... who does that? Who spends two years planning and impatiently waiting for their suicide? What kind of person gets kicked out of seven different houses, because they're... _crazy_...

"Amy?" hedgehog asked.

I suddenly burst into tears. "I'm not crazy," I cried.

Hedgehog suddenly pulled me close to him, wrapping me in his arms, letting me cry into his chest. "I know you're not," he whispered.

"I'm not crazy," I repeated. I slowly managed to stop crying and suck it up like I've done my whole life.

Hedgehog kept me in his arms, slowly rocking back and fourth. The motion was almost unnoticeable.

Eventually, I snuggled closer to him, closing my eyes...

**X**

I awoke laying in hedgehog's arms, on the couch. I slightly smiled as I looked up at him. He was kind of cute when he - _Stop it!_ I scolded myself.

I knew better than to have such thoughts. Every time I got close to anyone, it blew up in my face.

I carefully got up off of Hedgehog, trying not to wake him. I walked over to the front door and put my hand on the doorknob, but couldn't turn it.

I couldn't go back _there_. At the very sight of _him_ I would lose it. I would try to kill him, again. He'd probably put me in a mental hospital, if he hadn't already made arrangements, already. I put my back to the door, and slowly slid down to the floor, holding my knees against my chest.

What was I going to do? I couldn't stay with hedgehog. He'd find out too much. He already knew a lot, with the time I had left, he could find out so much more, maybe even too much more.

But... I had no where else to go. I didn't want to go to a new home - that could be hours away, and God only knows what kind of people I'd be stuck with.

"What are you thinking about?" a groggy voice asked.

I looked up to see hedgehog sitting in front of me.

I shrugged, "not much."

"Come on, you can tell me."

I rolled my eyes, "where I'm supposed to live now. I can't go back there."

"What about here?"

"I... I can't."

He nodded, "well, my old best friend is coming over later. He's supposed to be getting an apartment, maybe you could chill there for a while?"

I shrugged, "who's your friend?"

He grinned, "you'll see when he comes. I'm sure the two of you will get along great."

**X**

Scaring me out of my thoughts, the doorbell rang. I called for Hedgehog, but there was no answer. I sighed, and got up and answered the door.

In front of me stood an all too familiar yellow fox with two tails. It may have been god knows how many years, but I'd recognize this fox anywhere.

"Miles?"

"Tails," he corrected.

"Holy shit..." was all I thought to say. What was he doing here? There's no way he could be hedgehog's friend...

"Tails, buddy! Great to see you again!" hedgehog's voice suddenly said. He gave the fox a quick hug before inviting him in.

I stood there, completely dumbstruck.

"Amy, this is Tails. He's my -"

"Best friend," I finished in a whisper. "Got it," I gave a thumbs up before walking back to the couch, getting caught up in my thoughts.

"_Amy? What's wrong?" Tails asked, slowly approaching me._

"_Your parents hit me," I cried._

"_Why?"_

"_I took the blame for you."_

"_Why would you do that? I could have taken it all."_

"_That's what we're supposed to do for each other," I smiled._

"_Thanks, Amy," he gave me a quick hug. "I'll always have your back."_

_**X**_

"_Look, guys! It's the emo girl Tails told us about! She's weird!" one of Tails' friends yelled, pointing at me_

"_You told them?"_

"_Yeah, got a problem? Why don't you go cry a river and cut yourself."_

"Amy? What's wrong?"

I looked up and the yellow fox, with deep hatred.

"I'm leaving," I announced.

"Amy -" Hedgehog tried to say, but I cut him off.

"Bye!" I said just before closing the door behind me.

I didn't know what was worse. Having the man I lived with demanding I treat him like a father while he completely trashed my mother, or having the one person I trusted turn their back on me, then years later, act like nothing had ever happened.

All I knew was that I couldn't stand to be around him. I walked into what was supposed to be my home, and went straight to my room. I took out my death diary and began writing.

_Dear Death Diary,_

_Miles is back._

_He's hedgehog's best friend. He's acting like nothing has happened. He's all happy and normal. Does he think I forgot? ... Did he forget? Someone who did a big number on someone's life shouldn't just feel free to act like that this many years later._

_Between Frank trashing my mother, being abused, having a stealing whore on my hands, trying to keep hedgehog's knowledge limited and Miles being back... I don't think I can wait for my birthday._

I closed the book, and began pacing. I could almost feel my heart aching as I remembered the pain I had felt so many years ago. The only person I trusted... He was supposed to have my back. After everything I did for him, he thanks me by destroying everything.

Unable to take it anymore, I grabbed my razor and cut my arms again. I relaxed at how _good_ it felt.

"Amy? What are you doing?"

I gasped, not realizing I had company.

**A/N: teehee, great ending, aye? [;**

**This isn't even 3k words -_-'' I'm trying to make my chapters so much longer, but I don't wanna give too much away in them :]**

**Anyways... This chapter was so fun to write ^-^ I like it, [x**

**What about you guys? o: **

**Review? {:**

– **I'm loving the amount of people reviewing {': **

**6 reviews last chapter o: Beat it? [;**

**Thank you all [:**


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Death Diary_

_**Five - Five - Five**_

"What are you doing here?" I yelled as I pulled my sleeves down.

"I came to see if you were okay!" Miles yelled back.

"_Why_ do you care?"

"Are you still upset about what happened eight years ago?"

"Oh, so you _do_ remember. I guess that just leaves the last reason: you're an ass." I grabbed my black book and headed downstairs.

"Amy, I did that to help you."

I turned around, facing the yellow fox. "How is ruining everything _helpful_? You betrayed me. I always had your back and you stabbed mine. I guess I should thank you, though. You made the last four houses I've lived at easier. Not trusting anyone saved a lot of pain. I didn't need anymore pain with all the abuse I got. Then again, it is _your_ fault your parents kicked me out. Thanks for that 'help.' Just as I was beginning to think I finally belonged somewhere... you ruined it all. Thanks, Miles. I really owe you one." I turned back around and grabbed my skateboard before I left the house. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care.

I couldn't stay where Miles was, I couldn't stand to see Frank, and Hedgehog would definitely have questions I would have to find a way to avoid.

**X**

"There you are!"

I looked down to see a blue hedgehog.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked.

I looked at the tree branch I was sitting on, then back down at ground where the hedgehog stood. I shrugged, "why you looking for me?"

He climbed up the tree and sat beside me. "I was worried. Why'd you run out like that when Tails came over?"

I sighed. I hadn't thought of what to tell him. All I had decided was to not let him get any closer. I wasn't about to give him the chance to ruin my life even more. I'll never trust anyone again. Nothing good comes out of it. No one is _ever_ in anyone's life forever, why waste the time?

"My head was hurting. I needed air," I lied. That was the worst lie I ever told. Usually my lies were good and believable.

"How's it now?"

I was slightly surprised that he believed that. Either he was that gullible, or I was that good of a liar."Fine."

"That's -"

"Actually," I interrupted, "it's not fine. I was enjoying the quietness."

"Oh, sorry. I can stop talking."

"I was enjoying the quietness _alone_," I corrected, making it clear what I wanted.

His face fell, "right... Sorry." He jumped down off the tree. "I'll see ya later, I guess," he said before walking off.

**X**

I awoke to the sun shining into my eyes, and birds chirping all around me.

I guess that was expected.

I sat up and looked around. I was still in the tree... alone. The way it should be. I was a lone wolf: I didn't need anybody. I didn't even want anybody. Especially some nosy hedgehog who is friends with Miles!

I grabbed my black book, and the pen that sat in between the pages, and began writing.

_Dear Death Diary_

_I wish I had someone to talk to, or even something. Anything would do. Writing isn't the same. I need to talk. A lot more can be said while saying things, than writing it. It was nice when I could tell Miles everything, and he knew everything. I got to be this bitch on the outside, but when I went home, I could cry my heart out and have someone there to comfort me. Now all I have is a stupid pen and this worthless book. What good does that do? You can't tell me it'll be okay._

_Hedgehog couldn't possibly care... No way. You can't just care about someone you don't even know - especially when they ignore you at first!_

_It was probably part of that stupid Mongoose's plan. Speaking of her, I would have to get my necklace back from her. Might as well get my ass to school and get it now._

I jumped down from the tree, grabbed my skateboard which was standing against the tree trunk, and headed for school.

I was probably already late - I didn't need to stop off at the hell hole I was living at to get changed... besides, who would notice, anyways? It's not like my wardrobe consists of anything other than the same shirts and pants.

**X**

"Hey, mongoose," I yelled as I approached the slut. "We have some talking to do."

She turned around, obviously surprised to see _me_. "Oh, look who it is. Little -"

"Yeah, yeah," I interrupted, not giving a shit about what she had to say. "Poor little me, talking to miss queen bitch. Believe me, talking to a slut like you is _not_ on my list of things to do, but getting my mother's necklace back _is_, and if it requires talking to..." I looked her up and down, scrunching my nose, "_you_, then I'll do it, as torturous as is it."

"What makes you think I would have your mother's necklace?" she asked innocently, crossing her arms.

"Cut the crap. Tell me where it is. What the fuck did I ever do to you, anyways? If this is about hedgehog -"

"His name is _Sonic_."

"Whatever! I didn't steal him. I didn't even ask for him. I'd say you can have him back, but he's not mine to give. Besides, if you weren't such a bitch he wouldn't have left you."

"Alright, look -"

I rolled my eyes, and turned to walk away. I'd have to try again tomorrow. I wasn't about to put up with her shit. I'm not the kind of person that let's other's treat me like shit - I'd probably kill her.

"Don't walk away from me," she said, grabbing my arm.

I tried to tug my arm away as she tried to turn me around, which led to my sleeves being pushed up. My eyes widened as hers focussed on my now bare arms.

"You cut yourself?" She asked loudly enough for almost the entire cafeteria to hear. "Oh my gosh, you actually cut yourself," she laughed. "Maybe you should cut your arms _off_ and bleed to death. Do the world a favour. No one even likes you."

I tried to yank my arm away, but she tightened her grip, grabbing both my arms.

"Not even your own mother," she finished.

I laughed a sarcastic, evil smile, not believing she actually said that. I gripped her arms, and brought my foot up, kicking her down to the floor.

I stood over her, speaking slowly. "You _don't_ know me, and you _don't_ know who you're messing with so I suggest you stop trying to mess with me. Since you've already pissed me off, I'll ask you _one_ more time, and give you _one_ more chance. Where is my mother's necklace?"

"What the fuck is your problem?" She yelled, rubbing her stomach.

"What the hell do you think? Just give me the damn necklace."

By now, every set of eyes were on me and the mongoose. They had to be thinking one of two things: I was crazy, or this mongoose was a total bitch.

She stood up and pulled the necklace out from underneath her shirt.

I filled with rage. _Why _was she wearing _my mother's_ necklace?

"I'll give it to you, _if_ you stay away from Sonic."

I rolled my eyes, "are you a fucking caveman? I've been staying away from him."

She nodded once before taking it off and dropping it in my hand. "Then we shouldn't have anymore problems, as long as you stay away from him."

I nodded in agreement, "you have my word."

I turned and walked out of the cafeteria. On my way out, I saw hedgehog in the corner of my eye. He looked as though he had heard the whole thing.

**X**

"Hey," hedgehog's voice said from behind me.

"I can't talk to you," I said without turning around.

"Why? You didn't mean what you said to Mina, did you?"

I turned around, facing him. "I'm not like most people. When I say something, I mean it. I gave her my word, and as much as I hate her, I intend to keep it. Now, if you excuse me, I have homework to do. I forced a pathetic smile as I headed off, to my temporary home.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, trying to be somewhat quiet.

Unfortunately, I wasn't fast or quiet enough. Frank's voice stopped me dead in my tracks. "Amy!"

I sighed as I turned around. "What do you want?"

"What's that around your neck?"

I looked down at my mother's necklace, and carefully held it in between my fingers. "A necklace..."

"Did you steal that? You have no money. You don't deserve that!" He grabbed the necklace, breaking it away from my neck. I gasped, putting my hands over my mouth as he threw it in the sink, and I heard it fall down the drain.

I fell to my knees as my vision got blurred by the tears streaming out of my eyes.

The last thing - the _only_ thing I had left of my mother... was gone... just like that, and I'd never see it again.

I ran out the house, about to scream. A big rock caught my eye, giving me a marvellous idea. I picked it up and threw it at the door, putting a hole through the window. Then I let out a very loud scream.

"What's wrong?" I voice shouted as I collapsed to the ground.

I couldn't recognize the voice due to my sobbing, and I didn't bother to look up to see who it was. I wouldn't be able to see through my eyes, anyways.

Suddenly there were arms around me. I used the sleeves of my shirt to wipe my eyes, then I looked to my right at the yellow fox sitting beside me.

"Miles? What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Amy. I shouldn't have said anything. I was... I was a horrible brother. I thought you could get help. I didn't think my parents would send you off. I never wanted that. My friends... I didn't think they'd be ass holes, either. I told them to fuck themselves when you were gone. I never knew how bad you were hurting. I still don't. I wasn't there for you the way I had promised I would be... I wasn't there for you like you were for me. I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for you to get even more hurt. You should trust people, though. Not everyone is as stupid as me."

A small smile formed on my face. I put an around him, "don't beat yourself over it, Miles," I whispered. "What's done is done, right?"

He nodded, "can I make up for it?"

I frowned. As much as it would be great to have Miles back in my life, having someone to trust and talk to again... he could just as easily betray me again.

Then again, I have less than three months left. Fuck it, how much hurt can he cause in just three months? "Sure."

"Thanks, Amy. I promise, I won't let you down."

"Tails? What are you doing here?"

Miles and I both looked up to see the blue hedgehog, looking a little blue.

"Sonic! I was just..." Miles looked over at me, not sure what to say.

There wasn't really a reason that could be told. Hedgehog really didn't need to know about the past. "What are _you_ doing here?" I asked.

"I... Nothing. Sorry," he turned around and left.

I shrugged, watching him. "Alright then."

"He doesn't know, does he?" Miles asked.

I shook my head, "he doesn't need to." I kept my eyes on hedgehog until he entered his house. He turned around and looked in my direction. After a few moments, I pulled my eyes away from his. I faintly heard his front door close just a second later.

"You love him, don't you?"

I looked over at Miles, who was staring right back at me. I frowned. "No? Why would you think that?"

"The way you look at him. People only look at someone like that when they're in love."

I laughed, "I'm _not_ in love. You may have grown, but I think your brain shrunk."

He rolled his eyes, "you never did answer my question."

"What question?"

"What's wrong?"

My face fell, remembering what had happened only minutes ago. I sighed, "he... Frank, the man that owns this stupid house. He took my mothers necklace and threw it in the sink."

"That necklace you used to wear everyday?"

I nodded.

"It's down the..?"

I nodded, again, looking at the ground.

"Do you like him?"

"Fuck no!" I nearly yelled.

"So you wouldn't mind if I killed him?"

I laughed, "I would owe you my life if you would."

**X**

I laid in bed, unable to sleep. I just stared at the ceiling. I had so much on my mind...

What did hedgehog want earlier? Why was -

My thoughts were so rudely interrupted by a noise. I got up and turned my light on, looking around. Nothing was out of the ordinary except for the blue hedgehog standing outside my window.

I sighed. Why was _he_ outside _my_ window? I walked over, and opened the window, allowing the cold air to fill my room which was warm. "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

He jumped through the window, and closed it. "I need to reason with you. You told Mina you would stop being around me. It's great you intend on keeping your word, but what about your promise to me? You told me I could try to get to know you. How do I do that if you won't let me?"

"Easy. You don't."

A yellow fox was suddenly knocking on the glass window. I opened the window for him, and he jumped in. "Sonic! What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I followed you. I don't think you should be here right now."

"Why not?"

"Trust me," Miles pleaded, "just go."

"Thank you," I mouthed.

Miles nodded, before leading hedgehog back out. I sighed as I shut the window again. I walked over and sat on my bed.

I guess I did tell hedgehog he could get to know me if he really tried... Did he deserve the chance? I didn't exactly mean it when I told him... but I did mean it when I told that mongoose I'd keep my distance from him.

The mongoose's words from earlier suddenly rang through my mind: _Maybe you should cut your arms _off _and bleed to death. Do the world a favour. No one even likes you. Not even your own mother._

... _How_ did she know?

**X**

"You lying, waste of space, son of a bitch!" I yelled, not giving a flying fuck who was around to hear.

"What?" hedgehog yelled back, taken by surprise, and obviously hurt.

"_How_ would someone know something I _only_ told _you_?" It took everything I had not to slap him.

"What are you talking about?"

I shook my head. How could someone be so stupid? "You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Believe me, I don't!"

"I'll never believe another word that comes out of your mouth!" In the corner of my eye, I noticed that mongoose standing by the side of the circle hedgehog and I were in the middle of. She was talking to her friends; laughing.

"Meet me out back in five," I muttered quietly, trying not to move my lips much. I needed to finish this conversation where there was no crowds, and I could say the things that only he, and that damn mongoose knew.

What was her name, anyways? M something. Mora, Mickey, Meme, Mina... yes! Mina. Mina Mongoose, that sounded right. Stupid whore.

–

"What the hell was that all about?" hedgehog's voice asked.

"How the fuck did Mina find out about my mother? How did she know!"

"I don't know!"

I slowly calmed myself - slightly, before responding. "Your ex knows something I only told you. You told her."

"I swear, Amy, I didn't -"

"Look at me," I held my arms out, "do I look like the sort of person who will take your bullshit lies? You want to get to know me? Great, here's the first think you need to know: I don't take shit from anyone. You saw what I did to Mina in the cafeteria. Don't make me kick your ass, too."

"Alright," he sighed. "Something may have slipped out..."

I shook my head, turning around. I was going to have to make myself pay for thinking I could talk to this stupid hedgehog. "What exactly slipped out?"

"I was defending you. Mina was saying crap.. I told her to lay off and not give you a heard time because you don't have a mother. It was an honest mistake."

"There's no such thing as honest," I muttered, walking through the school doors. I needed the only thing that could make me feel better.

—

I rushed into my house, and ran up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my razor and sliced my wrist. I slightly cringed as I cut deeper than normal, but I felt relaxed. I got my black book out and ran my finger across my bleeding cut. With my bloody finger, I wrote: _Never Trust._

"Amy... What happened?"

I jumped as I saw Miles standing in front of me. "You need to stop sneaking up on me like this."

He raised an eyebrow, examining my death diary.

I sighed as I picked it up, closed it, then threw it behind my bed. "That damn hedgehog happened. He told his stupid ex - the bitch who stole my necklace - that I had no mother, after trying so hard to get me to talk to him. He wants to get to know me, and earn my trust, and all this stupid crazy shit, but look what he does!" I flopped myself down on my bed, sighing again. "Fuck my life."

"Amy, it will get better. I promise."

I smiled at the words I had been missing for so many years. The words I would never believe, but it was at least nice to hear. Besides, how could everything start to go right in just under three months? It couldn't. It wouldn't. I was going to die one way or another. I was a woman of my word, and I swore to myself I would do it.

I shook my head, "I don't believe that."

"Sometimes you have to go through the deepest part of hell, to get to the highest part of paradise."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of inspirational crap that gives me hope or something?"

Miles chuckled, "I guess you could look at it that way."

**X**

"Please don't do that," a voice muttered out of nowhere.

I looked up to see a blue hedgehog standing in front of me. "Do what?" I asked, frowning. "Why are you even talking to me? Are you not aware that I hate you?"

"You can hate me all you want, but that won't keep me away, and I mean this," he took my arm and turned it so I could see the blood-stained sleeve.

"Shit," I muttered, unaware that I had that. I rolled my eyes, and put my arm on my lap so he couldn't see it.

"Amy, please. I didn't mean to tell Mina about your mother. I promise, I didn't mean to hurt you."

I shook my head, not wanting to hear anymore words come out of his lying mouth. I opened the front door and headed inside my temporary home.

"There you are!" A voice said.

I stopped dead in my tracks, realizing who it was. I tried to figure out if I could get up the stairs before she came into the room, but the odds weren't on my side. As usual.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Would you like to help me bake come cookies?"

"Cookies? Are you for real? No thanks." I turned and began walking up the stairs.

"Frank loves cookies," the woman announced.

I froze. "Is that a threat?" I asked as I slowly turned around.

**A/N: Woo! This went from thirteen reviews to twenty-six! That's thirteen reviews last chapter ^-^ Thank you all {: Keep reviewing?[:**

**Poor Amy... One horrible thing after another o: hehe**


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Death Diary_

_**Six - Six - Six**_

"Oh, honey, you know I'd never threaten you," the woman said.

I rolled my eyes, "just like you don't lie? You're so full of bullshit, and you know what? I don't take bull shit from anyone. I don't care if I live with you or not. You're a bitch, I'm not your 'honey,' and I don't know anything about you. You _would_ threaten me. You just did. You know Frank is abusive - you saw him! You're just a selfish little fucker who does nothing but expects things. Leave me alone! Call Frank if you want, I don't care. Let him beat me senseless! Maybe I'll put him in a fucking jail cell!" I turned back around and stormed up the stairs. I had no intentions of ever having any sort of '_relationship'_ with the asshole's wife. She was just as horrible. Who sits around and let's her husband beat the shit out of someone he doesn't even know?

It was fucking bullshit.

I stopped mid-way up the stairs. Was being here even worth it? Frank would be fuming when he got home and the stupid woman told him what I said... All the money in the world couldn't make me stay here.

I ran down the stairs and out the front door, not sure as to where I was going to go. Where could I go? I didn't want to sleep in a tree again... Miles was staying with hedgehog, and... well, those were the only two people I knew.

Actually... There was one other person.

**X**

I knocked on the door three times, waiting for someone to answer.

Eventually, the door opened and the blue hedgehog stood in front of me.

"What are you doing here, don't you hate me?" the hedgehog asked.

Completely ignoring him, I walked by him, pickpocketing his cell phone on my way by. I looked through his contacts and dialled Mina Mongoose's number.

"You have the same phone as me?" the hedgehog asked.

I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to find out the phone I had was his.

He reached for his phone in his pocket, but his face became surprised as he realized it wasn't there. "What... How did you...?"

"Practice," I said, shrugging.

"Hello?" the familiar, evil voice said through the phone.

"Hi, Mina, it's me, Amy. We need to talk," I said.

"Amy? Who's Amy?"

I rolled my eyes. How could she not know who I was? She stole my mother's necklace. "I kicked your ass in school."

"Oh, _you_. What do you want, and why are you using Sonic's phone?"

"How else do I get a hold of you? Look, just come to my house tomorrow night at eight. I live right across from hedgehog."

"How did you manage to do that? So much for -"

"I'm keeping my word. Just make sure you come." I threw the phone towards hedgehog, saying "catch" just after I threw it.

He stumbled to catch it last second, but managed nicely.

"Nice save," I mumbled as I walked by him to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I'll figure it out when I get there."

Hedgehog frowned, "what?"

"I'm not staying across the street. No way in hell. I can't be here... Where else can I go? If you have a suggestion, I'm all ears."

"What about Mina? You seem to be..." he trailed off.

"No," I answered simply. Regardless of me telling her to come to my hell hole 'house,' she was still a bitch, and I was still a victim for her silly games.

Hedgehog remained silent.

I took the silence as an opportunity to escape. "Well, see ya," I muttered as I opened the door, heading out.

"Wait! Amy, wait!" he rushed out after me. "Stay here. Don't leave, don't leave _me_."

I shook my head and began walking, to where ever.

**X**

"Where is such a young girl headed on such a cold, late night like tonight?" an elderly voice suddenly asked.

I turned around to see an old woman standing underneath an apartment building, staring at me. I shrugged, "I don't know, where ever."

"Why don't you come in and get yourself warmed up?"

I looked the woman up and down. With her gray hair, wrinkly face, and long orange, pink, red and green hippy dress, she didn't look like a bad person. "Are you some sort of murderer?" I asked.

She laughed, "I don't have enough energy to kill anyone! I have enough trouble going up and down the stairs."

After carefully looking at her again, I shrugged. Might as well, what have I got to loose? If she turns out to be a murderer it doesn't matter, I was already planning to kill myself. "Alright," I said.

"Oh, good! I just got back from the store, I have lots of things you might like!"

I raised an eyebrow. Why was I getting the feeling she was _waiting_ for me? I rolled my eyes and shook it off. As Miles said, I should trust some people. "Would you like some help with your groceries?" I asked. If I was going to be at her house, I would have to help on the way up, right? It wasn't an act of kindness, it was common sense.

"Oh, no, I already have it all upstairs."

I nodded, trying not to say some dumb ass remark.

She led me inside the apartment and up the stairs to the ninth floor. We walked down the hallway for what seemed like an hour before she opened a door, and led me in.

_Wow_. Her apartment was... amazing. It was what I expected to see at a millionaire's house, not some old lady's apartment.

There was a small and simple but gorgeous crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The couches were a very fine, red velvet. The carpet was a royal blue - something to be found in a castle. The walls were a very nice brown. Not too dark, not too light. It was even... shiny? The kitchen... Wow. The counter was black and marble and the stove was flat-topped. The fridge was also black - it even had the freezer in the bottom half.

Looking around, everything looked more _depressing _than expensive.

"Why the depressing look?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

The old lady sighed and took a seat next to me. "It suits me."

I raised an eyebrow, surprised. "You're depressed?" Usually old people were happy, carefree and problem free. Weren't old people supposed to be perfectly fine with the fact that they could drop dead at any given moment?

"Well, you see. Life hasn't been fair for me."

"You look like you have a lot of money. How can't you be happy?" If I had money, I'd buy my own house. I'd be the happiest person who ever lived. No more strangers!

"Money can't buy happiness, dear."

"Money can buy things which bring happiness."

The woman shook her head, "the happiness you buy only lasts so long. Soon you'll get bored, something new will come out. You'll never stop buying. What matters is love. Love is really all you need, it's what keeps the world spinning. Love is happiness. Love is something you can't buy."

This woman may not be happy, but she was sure wise. "I guess," I agreed. "So, you don't have love?"

"I'm lonely. I used to have everything."

"What happened?" Why wasn't this lady giving me direct answers?

She pointed towards the ceiling, "God needed them all back."

I frowned. "You'll see them again someday."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I know I'll see my mom. You'll see your family, too."

"Your mother passed away?"

"Well... I don't know exactly know. I mean, she might have. I hope not. I haven't seen her since... well, it could have been since the day I was born. I've been living with a whole bunch of different people." I tried not to say any curse words in front of this old lady. She could easily get offended and kick me out. I was appreciating the warmth.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My daughter left several years before the others."

"That's too bad... I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she stood up, dusting herself off. "I assume your tired and have no where else to go?"

I nodded.

"Bad house?"

I nodded again.

"Feel free to come here anytime you need to," she smiled.

"Thanks," I said, smiling back. I would definitely hold her to her word.

"Come with me, I'll show you to your room."

I followed her inside a room, just beside what looked to be her bedroom. She turned on the light, revealing another bedroom. The walls were covered in black and white vertical stripes. In the centre of the back wall sat what looked to be a double bed with a red comforter covering the entire bed.

"Wow," I said. Even a simple pattern such as black and white stripes looked amazing. "Thank you."

I couldn't believe a complete stranger - who wasn't wanting to adopt someone, would allow me into their home like this. She was so nice... and had no reason to be.

"No problem dear. I have a pair of pajamas that might fit you?"

"No thanks. I'm alright."

"You sure?"

"Positive," I nodded.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you later," she left the room, closing the door behind her.

**X**

I woke up feeling fully rested. I looked over at the alarm clock to see it was ten minutes past twelve o'clock.

My eyes widened. I was late. Very, very _late_. I jumped out of the bed, grabbed my shoes and ran out of the apartment.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" the lady's voice called after me.

"School, I'm late," I said as I was jumping up and down, trying to grab my balance long enough to put my shoes on.

"Want a ride?"

I stopped what I was doing at looked at her. Someone as old as her was allowed to drive? I shrugged, but gladly accepted the offer, "sure!"

"Alright, let me go get my makeup, a new outfit, I'll have to pick out a purse for today and..." she smiled at me. "Look at your face. You don't think I'm crazy, do you? I was only joking, let's go." She grabbed her keys from the counter and left the apartment.

I sighed in relief. I followed her to the elevators and we waited to go down to the lobby.

Suddenly it felt like the elevator stopped. "What just happened?"

"It seems the elevator broke. It happens every so often. We'll have to wait."

I froze. Broken? We were in some little _broken_ box hanging who knows how many feet above the ground? "Are we gonna fall? Are we gonna die? I'm late!" I started banging on the doors, yelling for help.

"Relax, we won't fall."

I sighed and sat down after a minute. We were going to be stuck here for quite a while...

**X**

"Hey, hedgehog," I said as I approached the blue hedgehog. I needed his phone again so I could tell Mina to meet me elsewhere.

He turned around, and frowned at me.

"What?"

He shook his head and turned back around.

Now I frowned. "What's with you?"

... No answer.

"Look, I just need your phone for a minute to tell Min-"

"I don't care," he mumbled.

"What's with y-"

"Look, Amy," he turned around, "you gave your word, and I so did I. Could you make my job a little easier?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We're together," Mina suddenly said, holding hedgehog's hand.

I bit my tongue, trying not to laugh or say something. I waited for hedgehog to push her off of him, or something, anything. Instead, he nodded.

"He said he wouldn't talk to you. Sort of like how you said you'd stay away from him! He means his word, though."

"You can't loose, can you? You have to win. If it's not your way, it's no one's way," I shook my head. "You're not even worth it." I turned my heel and started to walk out of the school.

"Amy, don't do what I think you're going to do," a familiar voice said.

I turned to see Miles walking with me. "What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Cut yourself!"

I rolled my eyes. How the hell did he know? "Why not?"

"What good does it do? It doesn't do any good. You may think so, but you're used to it. Please, just don't do it this time."

I sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Inflict pain on something else."

"Like?"

He shrugged, "I don't know." He looked around, searching for something. "Sonic!"

I laughed, "you want me to hurt _him_?"

"No! He might know."

"Miles,"

"Tails," he corrected.

"_Miles_," I said. To me, he was Miles. He was always Miles. "He can't talk to me. He promised _her,_" I nodded towards the mongoose attached to hedgehog's arm, "he wouldn't."

Miles snorted, "do you know how much he talks about you? He'd never do that!"

"He talks about me?"

"Only all the time. You're the only thing on his mind! I'll go talk to him, maybe he'll change his mind." With that, the yellow fox headed towards hedgehog and his new girlfriend.

All I could see was Mina made a disgusted look, and hedgehog nod emotionlessly. I frowned at him. What the hell was he thinking?

... Why did I care?

Suddenly, hedgehog returned the gaze, staring deep into my eyes as I did the same. He looked... torn. I cocked my head slightly to the side.

He mouthed what looked to be "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "No," I mouthed back. I turned around and headed towards my temporary home. I had to get my razor. Miles couldn't do anything.

Before I got out to doors, I heard hedgehog's voice call my name. I turned around, with hopes that this was all some sort of sick joke. Unfortunately, he was no where in sight. I sighed and continued walking.

**X**

"Fuck!" I almost yelled as I looked at the clock. It was nearly eight o'clock. I hadn't told Mina to go elsewhere or even not to come at all. She would be here soon. Great. To top off my completely horrible day, I got to have another fight with the stupid mongoose.

"Amy!" an angry voice yelled. I sighed. Forget Mina, Frank was one hundred and fifty times worse. "What?" I yelled back.

"Get down here!"

I made my way down the stairs - stopping on the last stare. "What?"

"There's a movie on in five minutes. You're going to watch it with us."

"Why?"

"It's a Halloween special."

"Halloween isn't for -"

"Watch the damn movie!" Frank interrupted.

"Whatever." I sat down on the couch, crossing my arms and legs.

–

Not even five minutes after the movie started, Frank put his hand on my leg. I looked at him, frowning. He was looking at the tv as if he wasn't doing anything. I took his hand off my leg and put it back on his own.

Again, he put his hand on my leg. I stood up ready to murder him. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

"Wh-"

"Oh my God!" I yelled. He was _not_ about to act like nothing happened. I walked over to the front door, swinging it open.

"If you leave this house, you're not coming back!" Frank yelled after me.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I quickly ran up the stairs to grab my death diary and razor, then ran back down the stairs. "I hope you mean that," I said before leaving. I froze when I saw Mina standing in front of me. I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

"I saw everything," she whispered.

I looked down at the ground, staying silent.

"I owe you a big apology for putting you through more than you could handle."

I nodded, "don't worry about it. It's fine."

"No, it's -"

"Really," I interrupted. "It's fine."

"I want you to know something."

"What?"

The mongoose pulled a wallet out of her purse, and opened it. She showed me a picture.

"Who's that?" I asked, looking at the little girl sitting on the man's lap, both smiling.

"My father. He used to be the greatest man in the world. Now he's... he's just the worst."

"That's too -"

"He's the same man you live with right now."

I frowned, looking at the man in the picture. I imagined the man with no hair, and a big beer belly. Soon enough, I saw Frank. I gasped.

"Yeah," she trailed off. "I know what you go through. It's pretty bad, right?"

I nodded, speechless. "That's why you're a bitch?" I asked.

She glared at me, clearly pissed off. I shrugged. She rolled her eyes, "yeah. I guess. I mean, years ago everything was great but, the next day he came home drunk with no job. He started doing... awful things. It's been the same since."

"Did you know he had... this house?"

She shook her head, "no. It doesn't surprise me, though. He's just that kind of person."

"Wow."

"This doesn't mean we can be friends, though," she said. She turned and walked away before I could reply. I shrugged. Fine with me.

I quickly opened my death diary and scribbled in it.

_Dear Death Diary._

_Mina's father is Frank. She goes through what I do, if not, worse. She apologized, but still hates me._

_Frank said if I leave the house I can't come back. I gladly left. I'll have to live with the nice lady in the apartment building which isn't too far. _

_First, I need to talk to hedgehog._

I walked across the street to hedgehog's house and knocked on the door.

Surprisingly, Miles opened the door. "Oh, hey Amy! Come in!" He stepped aside, allowing me to come in.

"Thanks," I muttered, looking around for hedgehog. "Where is he?"

"Umm..."

"What are you doing here?" a cold voice asked.

I turned around to see hedgehog. He didn't look happy. "I.." I paused, taking in his negativity. "What's wrong with you? Why are you back with Mina? And don't give me any 'I can't talk to you' crap, I gave her my word, but I still spoke to you. The least you could do is give me a reason!"

Hedgehog and Miles' faces both looked surprised, as they both remained completely silent.

"Well?"

"I gotta... uh... check the..." Miles tried making an excuse to leave.

I rolled my eyes, "we all know you're now going to check anything. Just leave."

He nodded, and quickly left the room. I turned to hedgehog who still hadn't said anything. He was _so_ frustrating.

"I can't tell you," he finally spoke.

"Why not?"

"Because, I just can't. I'm sorry, Amy."

"Hedgehog, -"

"That's not my name," he hissed, turning around. "You can leave now."

I clenched my fists. I wasn't about to let him just turn his back on me. Not after all this time, not after everything he knew. Not after beginning to _trust_ him. I knew exactly what was going to happen. Mina would get him to hate me, and he'd tell her _everything_ - if he hadn't already. This was why I didn't want to trust him, but he had to push me too hard. Why did people always have to be so complicated?

I sighed, trying to calm myself. I suddenly remembered my plans for my eighteenth birthday, which wasn't that far away. Whatever he did now, just wouldn't matter. It would all be over soon enough.

"Look, _Sonic_. You win. Have fun with your new girlfriend. Nothing matters now, anyways." I opened my death diary and ripped out the page which read "_Never Trust_" written in my blood. I dropped it on the floor and left.

**X**

"What's wrong?" the old lady asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled, squeezing by her. I flopped myself down on the couch and sighed.

"You can't lie to me. Come on, what's buggin'?"

"This guy," I began.

"Boys," the lady rolled her eyes. "I should have known. What we need is a sad movie and ice cream."

"Do people actually do that?" I thought that was just something that happened in movies. "I didn't get dumped, just... I don't know."

"Start from the beginning."

"Okay. When I moved here I bumped into this guy. He wouldn't leave me alone, so I started talking to him. Then he started to know things about me - things no one else has ever known. Then he tells his ex, who hates me, about it. Then she starts stuff and blah, blah, blah. Now he's dating her again, and won't talk to me. After everything! How is that fair?"

"Life isn't fair. He sounds like he's confused."

"Confused? That's no excuse."

"Maybe he's protecting you."

"From what? That's bullsh-" I quickly closed my mouth, trying to think of something else to say. "Bull shoot?"

"Nice save," she winked. "The ex, sounds mean. I used to know someone like her. She tried to control everyone else's lives. She manipulated, lied and blackmailed everyone into doing what she wanted. Don't have so much faith in this girl. Put your faith where it belongs: with him. You never know, this girl could be forcing him to do what she wants."

I frowned, thinking about what she had just said. She might be right. Mina was a complete bitch who was obviously capable of many things. Hedgehog... I guess I should say _Sonic_ doesn't seem like the sort of guy to say one thing and do another. He left Mina because she was a bitch. He didn't think she was like that, then he goes back to her? Who does that?

"Thanks," I said, almost inaudible. Still soaked in my thoughts, I walked out the door, down the stairs and towards Sonic's house.

I had an answer, which needed a question.

**X**

"Sonic!" I yelled, walking in his house.

"What are you -"

"What did Mina do?" I interrupted. He wasn't going to get a chance to avoid anything or make me leave. Not this time.

"What?"

"What does Mina have against you?"

Sonic looked away from me. "Nothing."

"Sonic, please -"

"Amy, don't -"

"No, you don't. I'm trying to figure this out. Remember when we first met? Remember how you wouldn't leave me alone no matter how hard I tried to get away from you? Remember when you left Mina because you thought she was something else? Where the fuck is _that_ Sonic?"

A small smile appeared on his face. He tried to cover it up with a frown with no avail. "Did we switch places?"

I groaned and sat down. "Please, answer my questions. What's going on? You can trust me."

He sighed. "It's not what she has against _me_, it's what she has against _you_."

I frowned. "What does she have against me?" realization suddenly hit me. "Oh!" She knew a lot... "I have an idea. We're going to put an end to this, alright?"

"_We?_"

"You can help or you can't, makes no difference, either way I'm putting an end to it."

"What do you want me to do?"

**X**

"Listen up," I yelled, standing on a table in the cafeteria.

No one paid attention. "Listen the fuck up, you worthless bitches!" I yelled louder.

Every set of eyes were on me.

"That's more like it. Now, listen. My mother abandoned me when I was little. I have no parents. The person I live with is Mina's dad - he has two families. Cool right? Hmm... What else? Oh yes, I cut myself!" I showed my cut wrists. I turned to Mina who's jaw was about to hit the ground. "Now you have nothing on me." I jumped down and headed over to Sonic.

"That looked..."

I shrugged, "half easy, half hard. Worth it, though, right?" I mentally scolded myself. All I've wanted is for him to leave me alone, and I turn around and do whatever it takes to get him to talk to me again. What's wrong with me? I rolled my eyes at myself. He wasn't _that_ bad.

He nodded. We walked out of school and sat down outside.

"So?" I asked.

"You're a lot nicer than before."

"I hate it."

"I like it," he smiled.

His smile was suddenly replaced with a frown. He pulled up a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it, and handed it to me.

I looked at it. It was the page I ripped out of my black book. I bit my lip, not knowing what to say.

"Why?" he asked.

"It never ends well."

"Why?"

I shrugged, "I used to trust Miles. He was my best friend."

"What happened?"

"He thought telling everyone I cut myself and I was depressed would help me. Instead, I got kicked out. I told him everything, I always had his back... and he betrayed me. Sure, I guess he had good intentions, but they were stupid. I thought I belonged..." I trailed off.

"It happened for the best."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't belong there," he whispered. "You belong _here_."

I couldn't help but smile. "We'll see."

**X**

"Gonna stay here tonight?" Sonic asked.

I shook my head, "I'd love to, but I have to get back to someone."

"Who?"

"Some old lady. She let's me stay at her apartment. She's pretty nice," I smiled.

"Can I come meet her?" he grinned. "I'd love to meet the lady who kept you safe," he winked.

I laughed, "sure. I'm sure she'd love to meet you too!"

—

I knocked on the apartment door and waited.

"How old is she?" Sonic whispered.

"Pretty old," I whispered back.

The old lady, who's name I would have to get sometime, opened the door with a smile. "Hello, again! I see you brought a friend."

I nodded, returning the smile, "yes, this is Sonic, the one I told you about. You were right! Thank you!"

"Oh, Sonic! Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you. You keep treating this young lady right, alright?"

Sonic chuckled, "will do!"

I rolled my eyes and squeezed by. I searched the woman's cupboards and fridge for something to munch on. I grabbed a bright red apple and washed it off before biting into it.

"I've heard a lot about you," the lady said as she let sonic in.

I tried to argue, but I ended up with pieces of apple flying out of my mouth. Sonic and the lady just looked at me. I swallowed what was in my mouth, and continued to say what I was trying to. "You have not!"

Sonic laughed.

"I have amazing manners, I'm sorry.. Um?" I looked at the lady, waiting for her to give me her name.

"You can call me Eleanor."

"Eleanor," I repeated. "My apologies."

She nodded, "don't worry, dear. I'm not one to make a big deal out of talking with your mouth full."

I smiled. I liked this lady.

"This place looks awesome," Sonic said, wondering around.

Suddenly Sonic's phone rang.

"Who is it?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Tails," he sighed, and answered it. "Hey, buddy." Pause. "With Amy at -"

"_If you do anything to her again I'll kill you! Do you hear me Sonic? I'll kill you! Don't you ever hurt her again and do something so -_"

I laughed and took the phone from Sonic. "Miles, calm the hell down. It's alright, I'll explain later. Calm yourself. If you're always that loud on the phone, remind me to never take any calls from you!" I laughed and hung up the phone.

"Who's Tails?" Eleanor asked.

"He's his," I pointed to Sonic, "best friend, and he's like a brother to me."

"Sounds protective."

I smiled, "it's great."

Maybe I didn't belong with Miles' parents way back then. Maybe I belonged with Tails, and here with Sonic and Eleanor. It's not about _where_ I am, it's about who I'm with. I couldn't be with anyone better.

Maybe Miles was right. Maybe it does get better...

**X**

"Amy, would you _please_ wake up," I heard Sonic's voice say.

"What happened last night?" I said, my voice groggy. I kept my eyes closed. My head was aching! I rolled over, burring my face in my pillow.

"You don't remember?" he chuckled.

"If I remembered do you think I'd ask?"

"You had a drink... and you sort of got drunk."

I sat up and looked at him, suddenly wide awake. The light burned my eyes, but I ignored it. "I got _drunk_?" I laughed sarcastically, "okay, right. Try again, make this one believable." I had never, ever gotten drunk let alone had a drink! There's no way I would start on some random night for no reason.

"Ames, I'm serious."

I sighed and flopped myself back down on the bed. I pulled the blankets up over my head. "Wait," I said into the pillow. "Why are you still here?"

"You wouldn't let me leave," he chuckled again.

_Stupid girl_, I told myself.

"You're pretty funny when you're drunk."

I rolled my eyes. "How bad was I?" I sat up.

"You were... Well you didn't do anything bad. You were just funny."

"Funny?"

"You were dancing, screaming... All that."

I grabbed a pillow and shoved it into my face, hiding myself. I groaned. "Did you have a drink?"

"I had half of one."

"Never let me do that again."

"I don't know. If I'm ever bored I know how to have some fun," he smirked.

"Sonic!" I yelled, hitting him with the pillow. "My drunkenness is not something to be played with!"

He laughed, hitting me with another pillow, "maybe you should be able to withstand a tiny little drink!"

"Shut up! You're just jealous you didn't have as much fun as me!"

Sonic laughed, "I don't think I've ever had as much fun as you did last night."

"Sarcasm?"

He shook his head.

I sat down on the bed, throwing the pillow back where it belonged. What we were doing was scaring me. I was... having fun? "Tell me about yourself," I said, turning the conversation.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, sitting down in front of me.

"I don't know, anything. Where's your family? Are you always alone?"

"My mom kicked me out of the house last year. My brother stays with him. He's her favourite. My dad's dead, -"

"I don't believe you don't care," I interrupted.

"Why not?"

I shrugged, "you're not the kinda guy to hate someone. Especially your father. I just can't see it."

"Why did you get so... angry, when I told you?"

"Because, Sonic, you had a father. I've never had that, and I never will. You don't know how lucky you are. I'd do anything to have what you do... or, did, and you hate him! That's..." I just shook my head, unable to put how horrible it was into words.

"I'm sorry... I didn't realize -"

"Don't apologize. Your entitled to your own feelings. I'm only saying, I don't believe you, at all."

"I do hate him," he mumbled.

"As much as I love life," I sighed.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "you hate life?"

"Why the fuck do you sound surprised?"

Sonic's slightly surprised face took me by surprise as I realized what I had just said. "Sorry," I muttered, "that was... uncalled for."

"No, that was a stupid question. Of course you hate life."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Not that you should. Life is -"

"Shh," I said. I went to playfully hit him, but I somehow missed, and fell on top of him. We both fell backwards onto the floor. I landed on top of him, my face was just an inch away from his.

He grinned as he stared into my eyes.

I could feel his breath on my face. It smelled amazing. It was dazzling. I somehow managed to snap out of it, and get off of him. "Sorry," I said, climbing back on the bed.

"Feel free to do that anytime," he chuckled.

I just sat there, staring at his face. He was so beautiful...

"You know," he said, his smile vanishing, "I _do_ care."

"About what?" I asked, not following where he was going.

"_Him_." He kept his eyes away from mine.

I suddenly caught on to what he was saying. He cared that his father was dead. "Oh... What happened?"

"My parents got divorced when I was only seven. I lived with my dad. When I was twelve we got into a fight. I said I was going to move out, which he gladly allowed. The last thing I said to him was 'I hate you, I hope I never see you again.' I never got to fix it..." he trailed off.

"You never will," I finished.

He looked up at me, the hurt was very visible in his eyes. "I don't know if he died hating me, or..."

"I'm sure he forgave you. He must know it was only a fight."

"But I'm seventeen now! I'm old enough to have gone to him, apologized, made things right."

"Sonic, you are your father's son. If he was even half the man you are, he would forgive you. Judging by how you are, I'm positive he was a great man. Besides, he knows how you feel now. I know he's forgiven you."

He sighed.

I guess having no parents wasn't as bad as having parents, but having your last words to them be "I hate you." That was something you could never change, and you'd have to live with it for the rest of your life. In my case, I'm just left with a whole bunch of unanswered questions.

I threw my arms around Sonic, giving him a hug. "I'm sorry," I whispered in his ear. There was nothing worse than losing a parent, no matter how long you knew them. Finally, Sonic and I had something in common. It wasn't the best thing, but it was something.

**A/N: Not even 6k words... I was hoping for 7k. I'll get there... someday.**

**I decided not to proof read this, as it's so long, and I'm so tired, LOL, so I apologize if my grammar/punctuation isn't right, or if part of it is flat out boring.**

– **Anyways, on chapter four you guys gave me thirteen reviews! *New Record!* Think you can beat thirteen for this chapter?[;**

**My sister and her family are coming over tomorrow, (January 5****th****) so I probably won't be able to write/update for a couple days, **_**HOWEVER**_**, just for you awesome people, if you can beat thirteen reviews, I'll definitely update sooner. Possibly even on the 6****th** [;

**Thank you all for reading, {:**

**-xxTinaSparrow**


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Death Diary_

_**Seven - Seven - Seven**_

"We should probably get back to Tails," I suggested, getting up off the bed.

"Yeah, he might kill me..." Sonic said, slightly laughing.

"That wouldn't be too bad," I joked.

Sonic put his arm over his heart and wiped an imaginary tear off of his face, "that hurts."

I laughed, and playfully punched his shoulder. "You know I'm kidding."

"Ow!" he rubbed his shoulder, "that hurt!"

I laughed, "aw, I guess someone needs to get a little tougher." I opened the bedroom door, and headed into the kitchen to find Eleanor cooking up some bacon.

Eleanor took her attention away from the bacon, and smiled at Sonic and I, "look who's finally out of bed. Sounds like you two were having fun."

I frowned, staring at what was left of a poor little pig, completely tuning out everything else. Why _bacon_?

"Something wrong, dear?"

"I'm a vegetarian," I said, disgusted.

"I gotta go... check up on Tails. Meet me at my house later?" Sonic asked, slowly backing up towards the door.

I nodded, "alright."

"You don't want any bacon?" Eleanor asked Sonic.

Sonic shook his head, "thanks, but I have to get going. Maybe next time. See ya," he said just before leaving.

"Want something else?" Eleanor asked, "I have lots of other things."

"I'm fine, thanks anyways."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "positive."

"But you've got to be hungry."

I shook my head, "I'm not... Sorry." It was true I wasn't hungry. Even if I was, I wouldn't eat. I never ate when I woke up... I barely ate regardless of when it was. "I'm gonna go catch up with Sonic, I'll see you later." I quickly grabbed my shoes before running out the front door. I leaned against the wall in the hallway and put my shoes on.

I headed towards the stairs - not wanting to take the elevator again, and ran down them as quickly as I could.

I started walking when I got outside the building, I was too tired to run any longer.

–

When I got to Sonic's house, I was about to knock when I heard voices. I froze, listening to what was happening.

"I'm not going to, Tails!" Sonic's voice yelled. "Why do you care so much?"

"She's my sister!" Miles yelled back.

"Not anymore! You abandoned her! I'll _never_ do that!"

I shook my head. Was telling him a mistake? Miles did _not_ deserve that. The past was the past.

"You left her, too!" Miles said, a lot quieter.

"To protect her!"

"I -"

"I can't deal with you right now!"

The front door suddenly swung open, revealing an angry blue hedgehog. He looked surprised to see me, but his face instantly lit up. "Amy! Hey!"

"Hi... Good timing," I forced a smile, acting as though I hadn't heard anything.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

I tried my best to look innocent as I cocked my head to the side, "hear what?"

"Never mind, let's go somewhere," he stepped outside and closed the door beside him. He started walking down the driveway; I followed.

"So... what didn't I hear?" I asked, trying to make conversation. It was expected for someone who 'didn't' hear to ask something like so, right?

"Don't worry about it," he mumbled.

I shrugged, "alright."

He looked over at me with curious eyes. He smiled as I looked up at him.

–

We ended up sitting on a hill beside a highway. We were looking up at the clouds. "I want to visit another planet before I die," Sonic said. "What do you want to do before you die?"

"Turn eighteen," I said, unthinkingly.

He laughed an odd laugh, "why wouldn't you turn eighteen?"

I frowned. Why did I say that? "I don't know," I lied, unable to think of a reasonable excuse.

He propped himself up on his elbow. "Never trust," he whispered.

I looked over at him with a frown upon my face, unsure of what he was saying.

"Was that written in your blood?"

My mouth made an 'o' shape as I realized what he was talking about. That page I ripped out of my black book. "I..." was all I managed. I couldn't exactly lie. What else could it be written with?

"Can I see your arms?"

I propped myself up on my elbow as well, and looked at my covered arms, realizing I had been wearing the same shirt and jeans for a few days. I needed to get changed and have a shower sometime. That was at the top of my to-do list.

I remained silent, leaving Sonic's question unanswered.

He didn't need to need my scars and current cuts. It wasn't very pretty.

"Please?"

I sighed and sat up. I slowly pulled my sleeves up, revealing my arms, which only Mina had ever seen.

I looked over at Sonic, who's eyes were wide and focussed only on my arms. He remained completely still and silent.

"Would you say something?" I said after what felt like an hour.

His eyes fixed on mine as he opened his mouth, but said nothing.

I looked down at my arms, taking a brief second to actually look at the damage I had done over the years. Every inch of my arms were covered in scars and cuts. It was... well, normal, for me. I guess it would be horrifying for anyone else to see. I pulled the sleeves of my shirt down, waiting for Sonic to say something or move.

"Wow," he finally said.

I shrugged in response, laying back down on the grass.

"Does each one have a story behind it?"

I slightly chuckled, "more like every ten have the same story, but it's all the same story, really."

"Which is?"

I shrugged again, "people lie, shit happens.. Life just sucks."

"I used to believe that for every bad thing that happens, a good thing is waiting for you."

I rolled my eyes, "well something huge must be waiting for me. I can't even remember when something went right. Why don't you believe that anymore?"

"It started to seem stupid."

"Why?"

"Last year things sucked pretty bad..." he trailed off.

"But it got better."

"It'll get better for you, too."

I took my eyes away from the clouds and looked at Sonic. I smiled, "you're a good person, Sonic. Good things will happen to you. I'm not, so, I get bad things."

"That's not true," he shook his head. "You're a good person... with great problems."

I sighed, "if only you knew..." I set my attention back to the clouds.

"Knew what?"

"You'll understand after I turn eighteen." _After I die._

**X**

"So there's a party tonight," Sonic said, leaning against the doorframe of Eleanor's apartment. "You in?"

I shook my head, "I'm not a party person."

"Come on, it won't be very big."

"Three people is too much for me. I'm not a people person, at all. Parties are just... stupid. What's so fun about getting drunk and dancing with a bunch of sweaty strangers?"

Sonic frowned, clearly not having an answer.

I shrugged, "exactly." I laughed as I opened the apartment door.

"Well.." Sonic said, still speechless.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, finishing his sentence. Him and I were beginning to spend a lot of time together... it was... well, weird.

He nodded, "yeah. Today was fun."

I nodded, agreeing, though I wouldn't have said 'fun.' I would have used something like interesting.

He began leaning in, closer to my face.

I completely froze. Part of me was screaming to run away, and he was getting to close. Another part of me wanted him to kiss me... Even though the first part was louder than the second, I couldn't bring myself to move.

Eventually, his lips crashed onto mine. After a moment I closed my eyes and decided to kiss him back.

It felt like I was being electrocuted, there were sparks vigorously running through me. It was almost... _nice_. I pulled away, biting my lip, not sure what to think of it.

"Sorry," Sonic muttered.

I suddenly shoved Sonic against the wall and crashed my lips on his. Our lips began to dance in sync. There was much more passion in this kiss.

I felt Sonic wrap his arms around me, pulling me close to him.

I smiled, pulling away for air.

"I wasn't expecting that," he breathed.

I buried my face in his chest, slightly blushing. "Sorry."

He lifted my chin up with his finger so I was looking at him, "feel free to do that whenever you want."

I felt my face get redder. I looked away, hiding my face, again. "I.. I'll see you later." I quickly jumped across the hallway, into the apartment, closing the door behind me. I put my back against the door, completely dazed.

"Someone was just kissed," Eleanor's voice said.

I looked up to see her sitting on the couch, turned to face me.

"You saw?" I asked. She had a clear view to where Sonic and I were standing. The door was open, after all.

"It's written all over your face," she smiled.

I returned the smile, with another blush, and headed into my room.

I took my razor out of my pocket and cut myself, just once. It wasn't deep, or painful. I didn't even cause myself to bleed. It was just a harmless cut, that would serve as a warning.

I was getting too close to Sonic. I needed to do something about that. Fast.

**A/N: Well, that's all for now...**

**LOL, I'm kidding. **

**However, I wasn't sure how to fill in three entire months, so I've decided to do the following:**

— **30 Days Later —**

_Dear Death Diary._

_I haven't written to you in a while. I've been busy. Who would have thought? Me, busy? Ha!_

_Sonic and I have been spending all day together, everyday. It was... nice. I guess. We always had the time of our lives. I could be who ever I wanted to be, and he was always perfectly fine with whoever I was. We spend most of the time at Eleanor's apartment. Whenever we go out, which is mostly just to school, everyone thinks we're dating. I guess the constant kissing doesn't help with denying the whole thing..._

_I've found out a lot about him. His family, his past, everything happening now..._

_Just before he got kicked out, he started getting abused. Not sure why, but I feel like killing his mom for that. Speaking of, his mom had a stroke, so she's a little more fucked up than I had thought, and his brother is a total alcoholic and drug addict. Sonic was the only normal one in the family, and he still ended up fine. Go figure._

_Every few days we go see Miles. He's great. He thinks of me as a sister. So far he seems like he means it when he says he won't betray me again._

_Mina has begun to back off, and I haven't seen Frank since I left. Eleanor gave me some of her old clothes, and some money to get some of my own. She's very nice, and quite helpful._

_I've been trying not to cut, but it's hard. I slip a few times... well, more like a lot. Eleanor found out when I always had blood on my sleeves. She understands, but wants me to stop. Miles is still trying to convince me that it gets better, and Sonic... Oh, Sonic. He's very upset with me. He hates me cutting myself. It's rather hard to stop something that I've been doing for so many years. I think it's an obsession._

_Anyways, I've been thinking about it a lot, and I know I have to do it, but I can't stay away from Sonic. I still plan on killing myself on my birthday, but I know I'll end up hurting everyone. Especially Sonic._

_I've hurt a lot of people - not because I like to, but to protect myself, but ending my life isn't exactly protecting myself. It'd hurt Miles, Eleanor and Sonic._

_With Sonic recently losing his father, I don't want to put anymore pain on him..._

_I need to find a way to get unattached to him. I intend on doing so, I just haven't fully thought out how, yet. I'll keep you updated._

_-Amy Rose._

I closed my black book and put it in between the two mattresses. I then headed out, towards Sonic's house. We had arranged to hang out and do nothing all day, as usual.

I saw an unfamiliar car parked in Sonic's driveway, replacing his, so I knocked on the door instead of walking right in, unsure of who might be there.

The door opened, and a green hedgehog stood in front of me. He looked just like Sonic.

"Sonic?" I asked. I didn't know if it was him or not - he was green, after all.

"Yeah, baby," the green hedgehog said.

"You don't sound..." I trailed off.

The hedgehog grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the house, kicking the door shut. He shoved me against the door and kissed me.

I was about to kiss him back when I noticed the alcohol and cigarette taste. This wasn't Sonic, it was his brother! I immediately tried to shove him off, with no avail. He was too strong.

Eventually, when he needed air and pulled away, I ducked under his arm, running straight to the kitchen. I grabbed the first thing I saw, which was, surprisingly, a broom. I held it up, defensively at Sonic's brother who followed close behind.

"Oh, that little thing won't keep me away from you, baby girl."

My eyes widened with disgust, and realization that he was right. What good would a broom do? He could easily grab it from me or use it against me. I needed something better; scarier. I quickly scanned the area, only finding knives. I calculated my chances of getting to the knives before he got to me, but they weren't very high. I was doomed...

**X**

"What's wrong?" Eleanor's voice asked.

"Nothing," I said, trying to keep my anger under control.

"You know where to find me if you want to talk," she said before leaving, closing the door behind her.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I continued pacing around my room. I eventually gave up, and grabbed my razor. I ran it across my arm, just once, then put it back.

I sighed again, beginning to calm down. I opening the door, heading into the living room. I stood in front of Eleanor who was sitting on the couch. "He kissed me!" I yelled. "_He kissed me_," I repeated quieter, but with more anger.

"Who?"

"Sonic's damn brother! _Ugh!_"

"What happened?"

I sat down beside Eleanor, taking in a deep breath. "I went to Sonic's house like normal, but he wasn't there. His brother was! The drug addict, alcoholic. He said he was Sonic, which I had a hard time believing. I mean, come on, the creep was green. _Green_! After he kissed me, I realized who he was. I couldn't get him off me. When he finally got his worthless a..." I rolled my eyes, forgetting I shouldn't swear in front of an elder, "butt," I corrected, "off of me, I grabbed a broom. Great weapon, right? That was so damn useless. Unfortunately and obviously, he got passed me and kissed me again. That's when Miles got there. Sonic's brother freaked out and let me go, so I ran out the back door."

"Oh dear..."

"What do I do?" I threw my head back so I was looking at the ceiling.

"There's only two things you can do."

I looked over at the wise old lady. "Go on?"

"You can either tell Sonic what happened, or don't."

I frowned. "That's... ugh," I groaned. "What if he takes it the wrong way?"

Eleanor shrugged, "there's only one way to find out."

I sighed. She was right... I had to tell Sonic. Maybe this would make him would change his mind about me, and he wouldn't want anything to do with me.

**X**

"Hey, Ames. Where were you today?" Sonic said. There was a hint of worry in his voice.

I sighed, and opened the door, allowing Sonic to come in Eleanor's apartment. "I was, um." I looked over at Eleanor.

She nodded, before heading into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"I was..." I paused, biting my lip. I knew I had to tell him. It would solve everything. It was for the best, I _had_ to... but I just couldn't get the words out. "I just got busy," I said. I mentally slapped myself.

"I see," Sonic said, obviously not believing me. "Well, do you want to come over now? There's something you might be interested in hearing."

I froze. Did he know? Did Miles see? Did his brother tell him, or Miles? Was he going to bust me? I slowly nodded my head, "sure."

Sonic nodded once before leading me out of the apartment. We walked down the stairs in silence. The entire car ride to his house was also silent.

He led me into his house, also in silence, and sat down on the couch.

I sat on the couch, as far away from him as the couch allowed. "So?" I finally asked, curious as to know what exactly he wanted to talk about.

"My brother stopped by today," he said, simply.

"Oh..." He knew. Oh God, he knew.

"Tails thinks he was trying to rob us."

I looked over at him. He... He didn't know? "Why would he do that?" I asked, acting completely innocent, like I had nothing to hide.

Sonic shrugged, "I don't know, but he's probably going to show up again. I don't want to leave this house unattended, so... would you like to, maybe, move in... here?"

My jaw dropped. Sweet baby Jesus, he did know. He must know. "I..." I was speechless. Was I supposed to give in and tell him or go along with this? Maybe this was all just a setup to get me to move in with him?

"Amy?"

I looked at him, snapping out of my thoughts.

He scooted over closer to me. He took my arm and pulled my sleeve up. I pursed my lips as he saw my new cut.

"Amy... You've been in hell for too long," Sonic sighed.

I shrugged, "well if I hadn't gotten lost, the devil wouldn't have found me. He's been leading me deeper and deeper into hell for so many years. I'm so far in hell now, there's no way out."

Sonic shook his head, "there _is_ a way out," he stood up and extended his hand to me, "and I intend on getting you out, and bringing you to paradise."

I took his hand, and he pulled me up off the couch, into his arms. I slightly smiled. "I don't think that's possible," I whispered.

"I'll never give up," he whispered back before softly kissing me.

Maybe he didn't know... Maybe he didn't need to know... Not right now, anyways. It wouldn't hurt to wait a few days, right?

**A/N: Well **_**this**_** is the end. Boo!**

**I started writing this two days ago... and I only managed 3000 words? I had such writers block, I managed to get some things written, though. {:**

**The next chapters shall be very... interesting. [;**

**Anyways, this chapter would not be written without Kelly Clarkson, Rodney Atkins, Selena Gomez, and Madonna. Weird combination, right? There was someone else... I just can't remember who. Hmm...**

**Well, anyways, I'll shut up now, haha.**

**Keep reviewing?[; I love reading them {:**


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Death Diary_

_**Eight - Eight - Eight**_

"Wanna go for a ride?" Sonic asked.

I gasped, not knowing he was awake. I turned to the direction he was in. He was casually laying on the couch, watching me. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long. What'cha doing?"

"Just looking," I shrugged. I had no idea what I last did with my black book. I wasn't sure if it was here or at Eleanor's, so I was checking here before I headed back to her apartment.

"For?"

"Something."

"That narrows it down," he chuckled.

"It's nothing of great importance. So, do you have anywhere specific you wanna go?"

"Not really."

"Cool, can I drive?"

"Sure," Sonic tossed me his car keys with a grin.

I smiled before running out to the car.

—

"Anywhere specific _you_ want to go?" Sonic asked from the passenger seat.

I shook my head, "where ever the wind blows."

"Wouldn't that work better if we had a sail?"

I looked over at the smart ass blue hedgehog. "Way to ruin it!"

He laughed, "well, my bad."

"Damn right," I nodded, joining in on the laugher.

**X**

Why was I here?

I knew from the very beginning that I couldn't get attached to him, or _anyone_ for that matter. Instead of listening to myself, and getting rid of him, I let him get closer and closer. He knew too much and he was only going to know more and more as time went on. I had so many chances to let him go, to be free of him. I was stupid. Here I am, still being stupid, and not letting him go.

_Why?_ What made him so special, so different from everyone else?

Why did I forgive Miles? Why did he want another shot? Why was he so nice?

Good things weren't supposed to happen to me. Sonic and Miles couldn't be good. Something was going to happen. Something had to happen. There was no other reason.

I looked at the clock on the car. It was just almost nine o'clock. I looked over at Sonic who was sound asleep. I pulled the car over, and got out. I stood on a hill not too far from the car. I looked up at the stars and sighed.

"Where are you?" I asked the sky, regarding my mother. "Everything would be so much easier if you were here. I wouldn't be here, now. I wouldn't be so lost. I wouldn't have lived with so many people. I would be in a house, living with you. I wouldn't have such a fucked up, horrible life... I need you." I paused. "Where are you?"

A cold breeze suddenly began to blow around. I crossed my arms over my chest, fighting back tears.

I never thought I would be one to be falling for a guy.. If that was even what this stupid thing was. I never thought I would betray him, either. Why did his damn brother have to do that?

Why did Miles come back? Why was Eleanor so nice? Why was Frank such an ass? Why did I meet Sonic in the first place? So many questions... So little answers.

"Where are you?" I screamed at the sky, hoping for an answer. Something. Anything.

I collapsed on the ground, letting all of my tears come pouring out.

I suddenly felt arms around me. "Shh," Sonic's voice said, "it'll be okay, Ames."

I shook my head. "I can't deal with this anymore, Sonic."

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Amy. It'll be okay..."

"Don't leave me here alone," I whispered.

"I won't Amy... No matter what."

**X**

"Amy..." a voice whispered.

"Who's there?" I called out into darkness. I looked around; I couldn't see _anything_. Just darkness that went on forever.

"Amy," the voice repeated.

"Who are you?"

Suddenly a woman was floating in front of me, along with some sort of light. She had long dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wore a knee-length strapless pink dress. It was very flowy. She was gorgeous. "Amy," she said.

"Who are you?" I repeated, getting tired of hearing my name over and over.

"My name is Mary Rose."

"Okay, Mary, what do you want from me?"

"Amy, I am your mother."

I froze. "Wh-what did you just say?"

"I did not abandon you. I did everything I could to protect you. I'm sorry you have to suffer so much. I'll always watch over you. Please don't be too hard on yourself, don't hurt yourself. Believe in yourself. You have more than you think, just look deeper..." she slowly began to fade away. The darkness returning.

"Mom?" I yelled, "don't leave me! Please, don't leave me!"

"I love you, Amy..." her voice whispered.

"No!" I cried, falling to my knees, "don't leave me."

— — —

I gasped as I woke up. I wiped my eyes, realizing I had been crying in my sleep.

I _was_ dreaming, right? What did she even mean? I have more than I think, just look deeper? That didn't make any sense...

I put my head down, and shook it, sighing. Why did she have to leave me? _I need you..._

I snapped my head up, realizing she was dead. She was gone, forever. There was only one way I could see her again...

I got out of bed and froze.

I was back at Sonic's house. The last thing I remembered from last night was being on a hill with Sonic. Did _that_ even happen?

I shook my head and continued my search for my black book, which got interrupted yesterday. Unfortunately, it was no where to be found. It must be at Eleanor's. I cursed under my breath.

I turned to see a slightly snoring Sonic still in bed. I walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. He was so peaceful... So beautiful. A small smile appeared on my face. "If only it didn't have to end so soon," I whispered, caressing his cheek.

A very slight, almost unnoticeable frown appeared on Sonic's face. His hand gently held mine on his cheek. His eyes slowly opened as he smiled. "Ames," he whispered.

"Morning," I whispered back, hoping he hadn't heard what I had just said.

"Why does what have to end?"

_Shit_. I took my hand out of his, and sat on the other side of the bed. "I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

I felt Sonic get up, and sit beside me. "What's wrong, Ames?" he asked, putting his arm around me, pulling me close to him.

"Why would you think something's wrong?"

"I know y-"

"No," I interrupted, rolling my eyes, "you don't know me." I scooted over to the foot of the bed so Sonic couldn't have his arm around me.

"Wh-"

"I think it's best that we... distance ourselves from each other," I interrupted again. I needed space. I needed to figure everything out. What the hell was my dream about, and what did Mary, or my mom, whoever she was, mean?

I had to figure out when and where I was going to kill myself, and when I was going to tell Sonic about his brother. The last thing I wanted was for him to find out _after_ I was gone.

I felt Sonic's eyes piercing through the back of my head. Without another word, I got up off the bed and headed for the front door.

Just before I put my hand on the doorknob, I turned around to see Sonic sitting on the bed, where I left him, on the other side of the hallway. "Have you seen my black book anywhere?" I asked.

"Why do you always have it with you?" Sonic got up and began walking down the hallway, towards me. "What's so special about it?"

"Nothing," I shrugged, "it's just a book."

"That you write in?"

I slowly nodded, eyeing him in suspicion.

"So, is it your diary?"

"What's it matter?"

"Amy?"

"Alright," I threw my hands in the air, "it is!"

"What do you write in it?"

I shook my head, "do you think I'm going to tell you what I write in my diary?"

"You write things in your blood, Amy. Please, at least give me something?"

"You already got 'something,' you clearly remember that page I ripped out for you."

His face became thoughtful as he began staring deep into space. "Amy, please, if your so protective over that book, something must be in there. I need to know that you're okay," he pleaded.

I sighed. Obviously he wasn't going to back down anytime soon. I might as well save us both some time. "I don't belong here, Sonic. I don't belong anywhere. I just... I can't stay here. The only reason I'm still here is because all my life I've been wanting to turn eighteen."

Sonic's face went from confused to understanding in a second. "Amy, no!" he nearly yelled, understanding _everything_.

"Sonic... don't get involved. Do you know where it is, or not?"

"Amy, no, you can't do that... you can't... you can't leave me like that," he fell to his knees.

I quickly turned around, unable to watch him do this... I couldn't see him sad, like this, that was too much. He was acting just like I was in my dream. "I'm sorry," I whispered before running out the door.

Forget distance, I had to get as far away as possible.

**X**

"Ugh, where is it?" I wailed. My damn black book couldn't just disappear from the face of the earth.

"Still haven't found it?"

I turned around to see Sonic standing in the doorway. I sighed, "how did you get in here?"

"Eleanor let me in."

"Okay, _why_ are you here? This isn't what I had in mind when I said we should have distance between us."

"There _is_ distance," he said, "just not very much."

I rolled my eyes.

"I promised I'll never leave you alone. I haven't left yet, and I don't intend on leaving now."

I remained silent, not knowing what to say. He was so determined...

"Can we go for a walk?"

Thoughts in my head were screaming at me to say no... I wanted to, but I couldn't. I felt a little too attached to him. It was uncontrollable. I nodded.

I followed him as he led the way out.

"So... Your birthday, when is it?" Sonic said when we were out of the building.

"The sixth," I sighed.

"Is that when you're going to...?"

I shrugged," I don't know. Maybe."

"I'll change your mind..."

I smiled, shaking my head, "I'm too lost to be saved."

"You can never be _too _lost to be saved."

I sat down on a park bench, located just in front of a big pond. "Maybe no normal person can, but I can. Anything you can think of, that is bad, either has, is or will happen to me."

"That's-"

"Look," I said, pointing to the white goose swimming in the pond. "We both see that, right?"

Sonic nodded.

"We both see everything here. The grass, the trees, the water, the sun, the clouds... everything. You see it the way it is. I see everything completely differently. You're an angel, and I'm a demon... sitting beside each other, staring at the same things in different perspectives. It's just the way it is. It can't be changed."

Sonic said nothing.

I stood up, "I'm sorry. Angels and demons just don't belong together." I turned my heel and walked back towards the apartment.

**X**

"I can't find it!" I yelled. This was getting beyond frustrating. "You haven't seen it anywhere, have you?" I asked Eleanor as I headed into the living room.

"What is 'it?'" she asked, making quotation marks with her fingers as she said 'it.'

"My black book. I always have it with me. I can't find it _anywhere_."

"I can't say I've seen any black book. Is it at Sonic's?"

I sighed, "I looked there, earlier."

"Well, darling, you've been searching here all day. If it isn't here it must be at his place. Go look again."

I sighed, again. She was right. If it wasn't here, the only other place it would be was Sonic's. How typical, I need to get away from me, but I keep ending up right back to where I was before: with him. "Okay, I'll go look some more. I guess, I'll be back later."

"Have fun, dear," she said.

I nodded and left.

**X**

"Distance, huh?" Sonic asked, as he opened the front door.

I rolled my eyes, "my dea-" I quickly shut my mouth, realizing I was almost giving away the full title of my black book. "My diary... I need to search for it."

"What were you about to say?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Are you gonna let me in, or what?"

He sighed, but stepped aside, allowing me in. "So when can I read it?"

I laughed, "never?"

"Hey!"

"What?"

"If I remember correctly, which I do -"

"Cocky," I said, rolling my eyes as I searched his bookshelf.

He laughed, "you said I could read it after your birthday."

"I did?" I asked, only to remember a second later.

_"So, what's that?" the hedgehog asked, pointing to the black book I was holding._

_"None of your business," I muttered._

_He sighed._

_"Maybe I'll let you read it after I turn eighteen."_

_"When do you turn eighteen?"_

_"Three months."_

_"I guess I can wait that long."_

I sighed. Why did I have to be stupid enough to say that? Why did I have to get so attached to this damn hedgehog? I frowned, realizing I had never said he could. "I said _maybe_."

Sonic sat down on the cough, then, shutting his mouth.

**X**

"Well, thanks for letting me search your house," I slightly smiled as I opened the door, getting ready to leave.

"It could be _our_ house. My offer still stands."

I sighed. "Why do you want me to move in so bad?"

Sonic grinned, "we could be together a lot more than we could with you living so far."

"It's not _that_ far."

"To me it is."

"Well..." I shrugged, having nothing more to say.

"Stay the night."

"Give me one good reason why I should."

Sonic stood there, frowning. He opened his mouth several times, only to shut it a second later.

After a minute I sighed, "see? There's no good reason." I turned and headed out the door.

"Amy, please!"

I stopped and looked up at the stars. What was I supposed to do?

"One night?"

I turned around to face the hedgehog.

"We can distance ourselves here."

I smiled and shook my head. "Fine," I said, going back into the house. "_One_ night."

He smiled and nodded.

**A/N: This chapter was such a pain in the ass to write. I had so many paragraphs written, but I didn't know where to put them. It took **_**forever**_** to figure it all out. So, my apologies if this is a little... blah.**

**Anyways, there are only two more chapters!**

**I'm hoping to have a grand total of over 70 reviews by the time this is finished - that way this will be my most reviewed story! So, I only need 14 more reviews.**

**Hopefully you amazing reviewers can make it happen?[;**


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Death Diary_

_**Nine - Nine - Nine**_

_Knock, knock, knock!_

I slowly awoke to the annoying sound of someone banging on the door. Who the hell could that be? I turned to face the sleeping blue hedgehog, beside me. "Sonic," I said, lightly shaking him.

"Sonic, wake up," I said, when he didn't make any sort of reaction. I rolled my eyes. "Damn you," I muttered before getting out of the bed into the cold air. I made my way through the darkness to the front door. I swung it open, ready to give who ever it was a piece of my mind, especially if it was that damn green hedgehog.

To my complete surprise, it wasn't Sonic's brother. It was Frank?

"Finally, I've found you," he said.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" I whispered angrily.

Suddenly his hand was over my mouth, and he was dragging me out the door. I tried to scream, kick my feet and do everything I could to get out of his grasp. It was no use. He was too strong.

**X**

I woke up feeling more tired that I have ever felt in my life. I yawned, and stretched as I sat up. I looked around... The room was familiar... but the memory wasn't wanted.

I stood up and walked around, taking everything in.

Soon enough, I realized I was in Frank's house... I was in _my_ room.

"Shit," I muttered, "that bastard."

I headed for the door to leave, but it was locked from the outside. Of course. I turned around to open the window, but there were bars on it, keeping me inside. There was no way out. Great.

There was absolutely nothing to do but sleep... Considering how tired I was, there was no better idea in the world. I curled up on my bed, closing my eyes...

**X**

"Get up," a voice demanded, waking me up.

"No," I said. I frowned at how awake I sounded, but I was tired as hell. I felt like I had only slept for ten seconds.

"Now."

I rolled over, and looked at the figure standing in the darkness. I didn't know for sure, but it looked like Frank. "What do you want?"

"Did you think you could live somewhere else? You could just run away, no more problems. Easy enough. You're wrong. You can never leave here again. I let you come into my house, not to meet someone else and run off, but to stay _here_."

"Why do you want _me_ here so damn much? I hate you, why can't you understand that? Go try to fix your relationship with your _real_ daughter!"

Suddenly something caused me to fall over onto the bed. I put my hand on my cheek as I realized Frank had just slapped me. "Well, that's one way to wake me up," I muttered.

"What did I tell you about respect?"

I rolled my eyes, "you babble on about it so often, who knows?"

Through the darkness I saw something headed towards me. I instinctively grabbed Frank's arm, stopping him from hitting me again. "I haven't had enough sleep," I said calmly, "shall we continue this when I'm fully rested?"

Frank took his arm back and stared at me for a few moments before leaving the room, closing and locking the door on his way out.

I sighed and walked over to the window. I looked across the street at Sonic's house. Surprisingly, I managed to see someone sitting on the front steps. _Sonic_.

This had to be my chance to escape. I searched my room, looking for something I could use to get his attention. The only thing I could think of was using my light switch. I began flickering my light on and off. I did this several times before returning to the window to see if it had worked. Thankfully, he was looking in my direction. I started waving my arms like a complete moron. He stood up and took a step towards the house. His front door suddenly opened, and Sonic turned around. Miles walked outside and began talking to him.

"Fuck you Miles," I muttered.

Miles went back in the house, and Sonic followed. He stopped just before going in, and looked back in my direction. He said something, and started running across the street. After a minute, he was standing on the other side of my window.

I smiled and waved.

Sonic frowned, and began talking.

Unfortunately, I couldn't hear him. I sighed and shook my head. I wasn't going to be getting out of here for a while...

**X**

Days had gone by... I was still stuck in Frank's house. Fuck, I hated him. Even his name sounded evil. Out of all the people I've lived with, _no one_ has ever locked me in a room. This man was crazier than me.

He came to see me six times a day. Three times to give me food. Breakfast, lunch and dinner. The only problem was, he gave me fucking _meat_. He knows I'm a vegetarian! He was the damn devil in disguise.

So, obviously, I haven't eaten in days. He was going to starve me to death before I got to kill myself, myself.

The other three times he came in, he wanted to see if I would respect him, or he would just try to assault me.

I was never going to get out here... Not unless I had an early birthday party. I hated the thought of giving up, when I was _so_ close to being eighteen. It's all I've wanted, all my life. Frank was going to ruin it. I wasn't going to let me starve me to death, I had to think of something to end my life on my own.

I laid on my floor and began thinking about how I could kill myself. I had thought about it so many times over the years, but I never thought I'd be stuck in such a harmless room. I had so little supplies here.

I could cut myself with my razor, and bleed to death... I could use the bathtub in the bathroom to drown myself... I could suffocate myself... I could dehydrate myself, or allow Frank to let me starve me to death, which wasn't acceptable.

Dammit, I hated the fact that I couldn't do something better like hang myself, or jump off a big building. I didn't want to drown, dehydrate, or suffocate myself. I guess bleeding to death was the last option. That was going to have to do, I guess.

Suddenly, I heart a quiet knock at the door. Wow, he actually knocked.

"What the fuck fo you want now?" I yelled.

A heart a vert faint whisper from the other side of the door.

I frowned at the door before getting up off the floor and walking to the door. "What?"

"Amy, it's me," Sonic's voice said.

I gasped. I had _never_ been so happy to see anyone in my life. "What... How did you..?" I was at a complete loss for words.

"I'll explain later, stand back."

I stepped back a few steps, waiting for him to do whatever he was planning.

A loud banging sound was heard, before the door began to fall towards me. I screamed and jumped out of the way. "Holy shit," I said, looking at the door on the floor. There were seven locks on the door. "How the hell did you unlock those with just one hit?"

He shrugged with a grin, "I'm awesome."

I shook my head, but threw my arms around him. "Thank you!"

"Anytime, Ames. Sorry it took so long, I had to wait until Frank left the house. Speaking of, he'll be back soon, and his wife probably heard that. Let's get outta here!"

I nodded, and ran down the stairs, leading the way out. I ran across the street to Sonic's house, and ran in the house.

He followed in, closing and locking the door behind him. He walked over to me, and wrapped his arms around me, tightly embracing me. I just stood there, letting him squeeze the hell out of me, unable to move. I couldn't even get my arms out to return the hug.

Before either of us could say a word, a second set of arms were around me. I felt like I was suffocating.

"Are you guys trying to kill me?" I managed.

"Sorry," they both said, loosening their grip.

I sighed, "you're supposed to let me go."

"Alright," Miles said, letting go.

"Sonic?"

He sighed, but let me go.

"Geeze, you'd think you were -" I was suddenly interrupted by the sound of my stomach rumbling.

Sonic chuckled, "come on, let's get some food into you."

"I can't argue with that," I agreed.

**X**

"Good evening. I'll be your waitress for the night. Would you like anything to drink, or are you ready to order?" a female voice said.

I didn't bother looking at her, my eyes were glued to the menu. "I'll have... water... and a large Greek salad. Please." I took my eyes off of the menu, and my jaw almost hit the floor. "Mina?"

"Hi," she said, writing my order down on her notepad.

"What are you doing here?"

"Working, what's it look like?"

I bit my tongue, trying not to say something that might give her reason to kick me out. "Why _here_?" This place was half of a bar; there were drunk guys all over the place watching a football game. Putting all names aside, Mina had good looks - obviously she was going to get hit on. Why would anyone want to work here?

"None of your business," she muttered.

"Is Frank behind this? He had me locked in my room for days."

She looked at me with a horrified expression. "How did you get out?"

I pointed to Sonic who sat on the other side of the table. "He knocked the door out."

"You're lucky. He had me locked up for over a month."

"Why?"

"He came home drunk one night... I snuck out to a friend's house. He didn't like that," she shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm not here to talk about him. Sonic, what do you want?"

"Same as Amy," he said.

Mina nodded and walked away.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I was around to get you out," he grinned.

"Cocky!" I rolled my eyes. "I was really enjoying slowly starving to death," I said, jokingly.

Sonic didn't take it as a joke. His grin was gone instantly, with no sign of coming back anytime soon. "Ames... you don't still want to?"

I nodded. "Demons belong in hell, not on Earth."

"You're not a demon."

I shook my head, "if you only knew..."

**X**

"Here," Sonic said, giving me his jacket.

"No, I'm fine. I don't mind the rain. I love it," I held my hand out, feeling the rain dropping onto the palm of my hand. "Besides, we don't have to walk far."

He chuckled, putting his jacket back on, "alright."

I sighed, saying nothing more.

We had walked for at least five minutes, neither of us speaking. "We need to talk," I said, breaking the silence. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I knew what was going to happen. I knew there was no way to avoid it, but I had to tell him...

"Alright," he said.

"A while ago," I began. "I was headed to your house. Your brother was there..."

"Go on," he pushed.

I took in a deep breath, preparing for the worst. "I kissed him," I blurted out. "No! I mean, I didn't. He kissed me!"

Sonic stopped walking, his mouth ajar.

"Sonic, I -"

"You... You kissed him... You kissed him and you hid it from me all this time? You let me love you all this time, while you kissed him? You betrayed me."

I cringed as he said 'love.' I didn't think he would say that... "Sonic, please -" I tried to explain, only to get interrupted again.

"He stabbed me in the back... but you... you turned the knife."

I looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say.

"You're right, Amy. _Never trust_. Maybe I'll go cut myself and write it in my blood." He said before leaving me alone.

I fell to my knees with my eyes wide, and my mouth hanging open. I was shocked. I couldn't process what just happened. I expected him to be upset, but not to do _that_.

I was all alone, in the rain, in the middle of the street. I felt several tears escape my eyes.

**X**

I swung the front door open, causing it to put a dent in the wall. I went straight to the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife in the house: a butcher knife. I stormed up the stairs, to my room and headed into my bathroom.

The thought of losing anyone else was... well it wouldn't effect me much, I was used to people leaving me. But Sonic... Losing Sonic. That was almost unbearable.

No, it was unbearable. I wasn't going to put up with _that_ sort of pain. I didn't care if I was three days later, nothing mattered anymore.

"You said you'd never leave me alone, no matter what..." I whispered, holding the knife against my arm.

_I collapsed on the ground, letting all of my tears come pouring out._

_I suddenly felt arms around me. "Shh," Sonic's voice said, "it'll be okay, Ames."_

_I shook my head. "I can't deal with this anymore, Sonic."_

_"I won't let anyone hurt you, Amy. It'll be okay..."_

_"Don't leave me here alone," I whispered._

_"I won't Amy... No matter what."_

"Fuck that!" I yelled. I violently began cutting my arms, deeper than I ever have before. Moments later, I fell into a never ending pit of darkness, where I belonged.

**A/N: Way to go, Sonic. Great way to save her, idiot. o: **

**Teehee[;**

**Anyways, you guys are the most amazing reviewers ever! I'm at 70 reviews, - which means this story is tied with my first one! Woo! ^-^ Keep reviewing :} **

**&, you guys need to check out IOwnSonicX's stories, they're amazing [:**


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Death Diary_

_**- Ten - Ten - Ten -**_

"Please, don't harm us!" a woman cried.

I squinted my eyes through the dark alley to see a tall man holding a gun to a woman's head. She was carrying a baby.

I gasped. "Leave them alone!" I yelled. The lady and, of course the baby didn't deserve to die. Especially like this.

"Give it to us!" the man screamed at the lady.

"Take it," she gave him her purse, "it's all I have! Please, leave us at peace!"

"Yo," I walked over to the man, not caring for the price I would have to pay. "Did you not hear me? I said _leave them alone_."

"Give us the baby," he said.

Us? Who... Behind the man, I saw something move in the darkness. Obviously, the other half of the 'us.' He took a few steps forward, holding a gun in his jacket.

"What?" the lady asked, horrified.

"The baby. Hand her over. Now."

"N...No!" She clutched the baby close to her chest as she slowly began backing up.

The man loaded his gun, preparing to shoot. "Give me the baby," he said, again.

"No!" I yelled. I stepped in front of the man, holding my arms out, trying to protect the woman. He was thin and had fairly long, greasy hair. I couldn't make out anything else through the darkness.

The next thing I knew, there was a loud bang: he pulled the trigger. I looked down at myself. I was completely unharmed.

Not even a second later, there was a scream, followed by a _thump_ sound. I slowly turned around. I gasped, my mouth ajar. I quickly threw my hands over my mouth as tears began streaming out of my wide eyes.

Laying dead in the dim light was a familiar woman. A _very_ familiar woman. I should have known by the dress. My mother...

Suddenly, everything began fading, getting darker and darker.

"Amy..." a slightly familiar voice whispered.

"Who's there?" I called out into the darkness. This was all so familiar...

"Amy, it's me."

I turned around to see that girl - my mother. "Mom? What... am I dreaming? What the hell just happened?"

She shook her head. "You died, Amy. Your heart has stopped beating. It's the sixth. Congratulations, you got everything you wanted," she said, completely ignoring my last question.

I covered my mouth with my hand. I was dead. I was really dead. A smile spread across my face. No more torture... no more pain. I was free. I could finally be with my mother.

"Amy, I'm very disappointed in you."

"Why? So, I killed myself. Big deal? Who cares, anyways? No one. Besides, I'm free, now. Do you know what I went through? I went through _so_ much emotional and physical pain, I'll spare you the specifics. Do you know what that does to a person? Now I'm free! You should be happy."

"My life didn't end so you could end yours."

Suddenly the darkness was gone, replaced with a somewhat familiar background. I looked down at the blue carpet. My feet weren't on the ground. I was floating! I really was dead!

A ringing sound echoed through the room. I turned to see an old lady make her way to the phone, answering it. After a few seconds, the phone dropped to the floor, and she started to cry. I floated over to her, looking at her. _Eleanor_! I had completely forgotten about her...

"Your grandmother cares."

"What?" I turned to my mother, not having the slightest idea what she was talking about.

"Eleanor Rose. My mother, your grandmother."

My jaw fell open, again. "Eleanor... She's my? That's what you meant by I have more than I think..."

She nodded once.

"Does she know?" Of course she knew. She had to. Why else would she let me into her home?

My mother shook her head and the background suddenly changed. We were in someone's bedroom. The walls were purple. "Where the hell are we now?"

The bedroom door suddenly flung open, a purple haired mongoose running in. She threw her cell phone against the wall, smashing it into several pieces. "What's her problem?" I asked my mother, as the mongoose screamed, and sat on her bed, crying.

"Mine Mongoose," was all my mother said.

The name clicked the memory of who she was instantly came back to me. Why couldn't I remember? "Why is she so upset?" She couldn't possibly be upset over my death. She hated me for fuck's sake.

"She blames herself. She thinks her rotten behaviour towards you is what made you do it."

I bit my lip. I didn't know it would effect _her_...

The surroundings changed again. This time I knew where we were. Sonic's house. A yellow fox was crying the floor, in front of a bedroom door. Why didn't I remember him? I turned to my mother, expecting a name.

"Tails. You know him as Miles."

"Miles," I smiled. Realizing why we were here, my face fell. "Miles..." I said, the sympathy in my voice noticeable.

_It's all my fault. I should have known. I should have been there. I messed up, I'll never get another chance to fix it... I shouldn't have let Sonic take up all of her time. I was supposed to be her brother. How couldn't I see it?_

I could hear Miles' voice, but his lips weren't moving. I turned to my mother, again, implying I needed an answer.

"These are his thoughts. He, too blames himself."

I sighed. I guess I knew Miles would be effected... but I never knew he would blame himself.

Everything went spinning around, and we were somewhere else, again. I couldn't remember the place, but I knew it was unwanted. _Very_ unwanted.

"Where you died," my mother said.

My mouth made an 'o' shape as I turned around and saw all the blood on the floor with the bloody knife I used, in the bathroom.

Back in my room was a woman, crying on my bed. "That's...?"

"Abigail. You know her as Frank's wife."

I frowned. "Why's she sad?"

"She, too blames herself. She knows she should have done something about Frank's behaviour, but never did. She was afraid of him."

A man - Frank, I assumed - then walked in. The woman started yelling at him. I couldn't make out the words, but she was clearly angry.

"She's putting all the blame towards him," my mother said. "She's leaving him."

"Good for her! Jackass doesn't even deserve to have a picture of a girl. I fucking hate him." We were suddenly back in the blackness. "How are you doing this?"

"I'm your guardian angel."

"Why weren't you there when I needed you?"

"You didn't need me as much as you thought. You _wanted_ me so bad, you punished yourself."

I frowned, not having an argument. I guess on some levels, she may be right.

I turned around. Something was suddenly headed towards me. I turned back to my mother, about to ask her what it was until I saw what was behind her: a beautiful valley. There were mountains, trees, beautiful lakes everywhere. I turned back around. It was fire. "What is that?"

"Hell."

"What's... _that_?" I pointed to the valley behind her.

"Heaven."

"Why can't I go there?"

"You don't get rewarded for ending your own life, Amy. Besides, didn't you say you were a demon?"

I pursed my lips. "I guess I did..." I turned back around and faced the fire: my new home for eternity. It was getting closer, and closer, the flames got bigger and bigger.

"Wait! What about Sonic? You didn't show me him."

"You want to see him?"

I wasn't sure if I really did or not, but I nodded. I knew I didn't want to know if he was better off without me... but I had to know.

She snapped her fingers and the flames went away. We were suddenly in a hospital room. My dead body laid in the centre of the room.

Beside my hospital bed, sat the blue hedgehog. He was holding my hand... or, what _used_ to be my hand, up to his forehead, which was bowed down.

"He misses you."

"Why? I... I betrayed him. I turned the knife."

"Does that matter?"

I cocked my head to the side, "what do you mean?"

"You love him. He loves you. That's all that matters. Nothing else does. So, you let him down. Every couple has their hard times. He overreacted. He knew that while it was happening. He would have fixed it immediately, but he ran out of time. You wouldn't have wanted to see him when he found out. He's the one who found you."

If I still had a heart, it would have shattered. "How do you know he loves me?" I whispered.

"Amy, I'm your mother as well as your guardian angel. I know these things."

I slightly smiled.

"You got the easy way out. You ended your life, ran away. He has to live with what he said for the rest of his life. He can _never_ take it back. The last thing he said to you will always be the same, and it will always kill him."

At that very moment, I knew I had a heart, because it was breaking.

All the pain I was going through, everything I went though, everything that happened... I _could_ tolerate. I could have sucked it up and moved on. I always have, but... Sonic. Losing him wasn't something I knew how to deal with. I've never lost anyone I've loved, before. I never got too attached to anyone to be able to love them.

Now I know, I would rather be the one suffering, than be the cause of his suffering.

"I was never there for you while you were growing up, Amy. I'm sorry. As your mother, and your guardian angel, I will give you a gift which I hope you will always remember. I've given it to you before, but this time, please, always cherish it."

"What's the gift?"

"Life."

Once again, I was taken by complete surprise. So many thoughts were going through my mind, each one led to Sonic. I could be with him, again. I could make up for being so selfish; for being a bitch to him for these past three months. He was a good guy, he didn't deserve the way I treated him. "You can really do that?" I finally spoke.

She nodded. "I love you, Amy. Please, do not harm yourself anymore. Be good," she said. Everything slowly began fading. "I'll see you again, some day..."

~ **X **~

I heard slight sobbing coming from beside me. Sonic. I smiled.

I listed my arm up to rub my eyes, but my arm burned. It was much worse than it had ever been. I couldn't even begin to describe the agony I felt. "Fucking... _Dammit_!" I yelled and tightly clutched onto my stomach with my unharmed arm, not knowing what else to grab. I tried to make my right arm as limp as possible, it hurt like a mother fucker! ... but it was worth it. It was worth being here with Sonic.

I looked over at the blue hedgehog who had the biggest smile on his face - there were tears violently streaming out of his eyes.

"Chill out," I said. He was scaring me. I was only me, after all.

"Amy.. I'm so -"

"Ah! No, you, shut up. Let me talk, first."

"Bu-"

"Hey, I just died. Let the living dead have a few moments to say some crap."

He nodded, and shut his mouth.

"Alright," I tried to sit up, but couldn't do it without moving my arm. I sighed, and stayed where I was. "I should have told you as soon as it happened, I'm sorry. I was looking for you, he looked exactly like you. He said he was you, but I didn't know. The next thing I knew he was kissing me. I knew then who he was by the taste of his mouth. Anyways... I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have killed myself. That was rather selfish of me. I didn't know, though. Not until my mother showed me everything I was missing. It was all right in front of my eyes!"

"Your mom?"

"Oh, she came to me a while ago in my dream and told me I had more than I think. I didn't know what the hell that meant until just a few minutes ago. She showed me Eleanor - who is my grandmother! Eleanor Rose. Go fucking figure."

"Wow, that's great!."

"I know. Anyways, so my mom is also my guardian angel. She showed me what happened the day she died. It was... horrible. I didn't know I was dead, or who she was. I tried taking the bullet for her... it went right through me." I wiped my eyes, getting rid of the tears. "Anyways, I almost went to hell. That was scary, as well... And Sonic..." I looked up at the ceiling as I began to get more tears in my eyes. I was so happy, I couldn't finish my sentence.

"What's wrong?"

I looked over at him and smiled. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "If you forgive me... I hope your not crying because I'm back... and if the offer still stands, I wouldn't mind moving in with you?"

He grinned bigger than ever before, "I forgive you, and of course the offer still stands, it always will but _I'm_ the one who needs to apologize. Amy, I -"

"Don't even go there, Sonic."

"But I-"

I grabbed the collar of his shirt with my good arm, and pulled him towards me, crashing his lips against mine. Although half of the purpose was to shut him up, there was more passion in that kiss than I have ever known.

_Woah_, was all I managed to think. "I think I've been dead for too long," I said in between kisses.

He chuckled, "just a second is far too long."

I pulled away and decided to look over at my throbbing arm. I gasped as I saw the damage. '_Never Trust_' was deeply engraved in my arm, all the way from my wrist to my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that," Sonic muttered.

"I _will_ slap you. Do _not_ apologize."

"I broke my promise to you. Many of them."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. It's all in the past now. What matters now is that I'm back, and... I need to tell you something else."

"What's this?" he asked, ignoring what I had just said. He picked something up from around my neck, looking at it. "This wasn't there before."

I looked down at what he was holding as gasped. It was my mother's necklace... "She must have given it to me," I whispered, taking it into my hand, holding it tightly. "I thought it as gone, forever."

"I guess she doesn't want you to loose it," he smiled. "I'm sorry, what were you saying, you need to tell me something?"

"Again with the apologizing?"

"Sorry."

I shook my head, laughing. "You're not very good at not apologizing."

"I guess not," he laughed.

"What would you have done if I was really gone?" I asked suddenly.

Sonic's face became thoughtful, there was also a slight amount of pain visible. "I... I don't know. I don't ever want to know. I don't want to loose you."

I smiled, "I love you, Sonic."

He, too smiled, "I love you too, Amy." He leaned over and kissed me, again.

**X**

"Eleanor!" I yelled, running through her apartment door. "I'm back! I'm not dead!"

"Amy? Is that you?" Eleanor almost ran out of her room. She gasped as she saw me, and threw her arms around me. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Mary Rose!" I blurted out, being rather impatient for her to find everything out.

"Where did you hear that?"

"That's my mother's name. I'm Amy Rose. When I was dead my mom told me you were her mom; my grandma. She's my guardian angel."

The old lady stared into space. I thought she was going to have a heart attack and die, until she let out a loud high-pitched scream. "My goodness! Amy Rose! I thought I would never see you, my granddaughter!" She threw her arms around me and squeezed me.

Again with the tight squeezing. "If you don't let go, I'm going to die again," I said, trying to get out of her tight embrace.

"Sorry, dear! I'm so happy. I thought I would never see you, or anyone else apart of the Rose family again!"

I shrugged, "I guess someone's been working her magic to bring us together."

"It's too bad it took so long..."

I nodded in agreement, "at least we're together!"

"That reminds me... I found that little black book you were looking for," she walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up my black book, handing it to me.

"Oh my gosh! Where was is?"

"In between your mattresses. I found it when I was changing your sheets a few days ago. I kept it safe, waiting for you to return here..."

"Sorry..." I sighed. I had a lot of people to see, and a lot of apologizing to do. "I have some things to do.."

"Go right ahead. I'll be here," she smiled.

"Thanks, I'll see you later!"

**X**

"Are you sure this is her house?" I asked Sonic, before getting out of the car.

"I'm positive. I've been here before," he chuckled.

"Okay... I'll be right back." I opened the door to get out, but quickly gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

I walked up to the door and knocked, waiting for an answer.

As hoped for, the purple haired mongoose answered, now standing in front of me. "Holy shit," she said, wide eyed.

I shrugged, smiling. "I'm back!"

Mina stood there, completely motionless, staring at me. After a minute, she finally spoke, "what kind of sick joke is this?"

"No, no joke," I interrupted. I showed her my arm, "I bled to death. Long story short, I was given a second chance."

"Holy shit," she said again. "Who... Why...?"

"Another long story. Basically, life's a bitch. I couldn't wait to die."

"Why are you here?"

"When I was dead my mom showed me how everyone was effected. You... blamed yourself. I want you to know it wasn't your fault. At all. I mean, yeah, you're a stuck up, slutty bitch, but that wasn't why I did it."

"Oh thanks, I'm glad you so much of me."

"Sorry..." I chuckled, awkwardly. "Didn't mean to say that. I just came here to say it's not your fault, and, if you want, I can get you a new phone."

"How did you...?"

I shrugged, "I told you. My mom showed me it all."

"Holy shit.."

"Yeah... Well, later, then," I turned my heel and began walking back to Sonic's car.

"Hey, Amy?"

"Yeah?" I turned around.

"Thanks. It's good to know. If you want, I'll kick anyone's ass who gives you a hard time."

I laughed, "thanks, Mina, but I'm pretty sure I can do a lot more ass kicking than you, even if you're wearing _those_," I pointed to the huge high heals she had on.

"That's probably true. Besides, you just killed yourself. That takes a lot of strength, mostly self-hatred and selfishness, though."

"Well, I take that back. It was your fault. Everything. All your fault."

"You know I'm joking right?"

"I know," I smiled, "well, toodles," I waved my fingers in a girly way, heading into Sonic's car.

I rolled down the window, smiling, "I guess I forgot to mention, I was kidding, too!" I yelled at the mongoose standing in her doorway with her mouth open.

Sonic drove off, laughing. "Great peace making. Why do I get the feeling you weren't kidding?"

"Damn, cute _and_ smart," I laughed. "Every 'joke' has a little bit of truth in it. Besides, how could she think that if it wasn't even the slightest bit true?"

"Point accepted."

I smiled, shaking my head. "Of course it is. It's my point, after all."

"Oh? Who's being the conceited one, now?"

"That'd still be you, hedgehog. I mean, _Sonic_."

"Amy... I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I -"

I hit his arm, with less than half my strength. Thank God he was to the left of me.

"Ow!"

"Well! What did I tell you about apologizing? That's your warning. Wait, did that actually hurt?"

"Yes!"

I laughed, "I didn't even hit you that hard!"

"You know," Sonic said, pulling the car into his driveway. "I got you something."

"Me? Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's not like it's your birthday."

"You got me something?" half of me was falling all over him, the other half of me thought he was completely crazy.

He nodded, pulling a small box ouf of his jacket.

My eyes widened. "Oh, hell. You're not purposing, are you?"

He chuckled, "no." He opened the box, revealing a ring.

"Dammit!" I screamed, "that's a ring!"

"I know, Amy," he laughed. "It's _not_ an engagement ring, though. It's a promise ring."

"What the fuck is that?"

Sonic looked at me like he thought I was... Well, I had no idea what he was thinking. He took my left hand and put the ring on my ring finger. "You belong to me now," he whispered.

"Is this like, the ring that comes before the engagement ring?"

He chuckled, "I guess you could say that."

"Well, then. I guess I'm yours. Forever."

He smiled. "Come on, let's go check up on Tails. He's probably beating himself senseless."

"Miles," I said, half correcting Sonic, half worrying about him. I got out of the car and ran into the house. "Miles?" I yelled, heading towards his bedroom.

The yellow fox came running out of the room, his eyes were _very_ red. "Amy?"

"I'm back from the dead. I saw you crying," I shook my head, "you should know better than to cry over _me_!" I playfully punched his shoulder.

Miles stood there, completely still, staring at me.

I rolled my eyes, "would you like to poke me? I'm not going anywhere."

... Nothing.

I sighed, and pulled the fox towards me, "would you give me a damn hug already!"

I heard chuckling coming from behind me. I looked in the hall mirror at the smiling blue hedgehog leaning against the hall wall. I smiled back at the reflection.

My attention went back to Miles as I felt him wrap his arms around me. "It's about time you stopped being a statue."

Miles pulled away and hit my good arm. "How could you do that?"

"I'm sorry, Miles. I was... stupid."

"Yeah you were!"

"It's my fault, Tails," Sonic said.

I turned around, "It is _not_!" I yelled. "You had every right to be upset. Now," I pointed to the living room, "go! Get that crazy thought out of your head."

Sonic shook his head, but sat on the couch in the livingroom.

I turned back to the fox, who was very upset. "I'm sorry, Miles."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing."

"Amy, what did he do?"

I sighed, "his damn brother kissed me. When I told Sonic, I explained it wrong, and he got upset. That's all there is to it."

"How upset?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Very upset," he said matter-of-factly.

"Miles, don't get Sonic into this. It's my fault. I didn't know how to deal with it. I took it to extremes. I was... selfish. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to. I forgive you. Don't ever do it again! If you ever leave, I'd... I'd... I don't know..." tears began streaming out of Miles' eyes, again.

I pulled him in for a hug, "I'm sorry, Miles. I won't do it, again. I promise."

"This," he said, grabbing my left arm and pulling up the sleeves. "Don't do this anymore."

I nodded, "I won't," I whispered.

"Sonic!" Miles yelled.

"Yeah?" he asked, walking towards us.

"You're not aloud to spend anymore time with Amy."

I laughed. Sonic looked completely confused.

"She's going to be spending all her time with me," Miles finished.

"I don't know if you know it's possible, but I can spend time with _both_ of you guys," I said, still laughing.

"... I get most of your time," Miles said.

Sonic shook his head, "she's mine, sorry buddy," he pulled me close to him and kissed me.

I smiled, kissing him back.

"Ugh, get a room!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled away from Sonic, "sorry Miles."

"You can have her today, but tomorrow -"

"Woah, there Miles," I said, interrupting him, "what do I look like, a toy?" I turned to Sonic, "what time is it?"

He stepped back a few feet to look at the clock in the kitchen. "Just after six."

"Damn it's late. Hmm... I still have one more person to visit. Then we can all do something together. Sound good?"

They both nodded.

"Alright, well, I'll be across the street." I turned and headed out of the house, and across the street.

As I was about to knock on the door, seeing as I wasn't living there anymore, Frank opened the door, holding a box of random things. He was getting kicked out. I couldn't help but smile. Jackass was getting what he deserved.

"Keep moving," I said, stepping out of his way.

He just stood there, staring at me, so I decided to take advantage of this. "Alright, don't go. There's a few things I'd like to say, anyways. Well, I'm sure you know I'm now eighteen. Eight-fucking-teen. That means I don't have to live here anymore, so I don't have to respect you, and you can't do a thing about it. So," I sighed, "oh, the things I've wanted to tell you... If only I hadn't been through such a life changing experience," I shook my head, and pursed my lips. "You know, experience or not, there is something I need to do, or I'll never forgive myself." I curled my left hand into a fist, and threw it towards Frank's face. Of course, I hit him, throwing him backwards onto his ass, as he was to damn stupid to avoid it. I, unfortunately didn't hit him as hard as I wanted, due to my good arm being sliced to pieces, but that would have to do. At least he fell to his ass.

"Not so tough now, are ya?"

"Go, Amy! Give 'em a piece of your mind!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Sonic standing in the centre of his driveway. I smiled.

"That's your man, eh?" Frank asked, sitting up. "I'll be sure to make _him_ pay for what you've done."

My eyes widened. I wasn't going to kill Frank because of what he did to me, I wanted to be better than that. I had to be good if I wanted to see my mother again. Threatening Sonic was another case, which I was not going to tolerate. I crouched down and looked deep into Frank's eyes. "If you go near him, or anyone else I care about, hell, if you even go near someone I don't care about, I will torture you worse than your tiny little excuse of a brain could ever imagine."

"Oh, do go on. I'd like to see wha-"

I cut him off, by shoving my right fist into his face. I screamed out in agony, wishing I hadn't done that... at least, until Frank screamed, as yell. I was deeply hoping that hurt him more than it did me. If it did, I would be _very_ satisfied.

I fell so my knees, holding myself up with my left arm, as I help my right one very close to me.

Frank got up off the steps, and walked to his truck. I watched him carefully as he backed out of the driveway and drove out of sight.

"That looked painful?" Sonic said, kneeling down beside me.

"It was worth it," I said through my clenched teeth.

He nodded, "I know."

"I get a little defensive when it comes to the people I care about," I looked over at him, smiling.

A smug grin appeared on Sonic's face. "I'm glad to know you care about me enough to torture yourself like that."

"I might be just a little insane," I grabbed his shirt, and pulled him towards me, wrapping my arms around his neck,"but you know what they say about insane people?" I pressed my lips gently against his.

"No, what?" Sonic asked, in between kisses, pulling me close to him.

"I haven't the slightest idea, I was hoping you might know something," I smiled.

He chuckled, pulling away. "I don't know wether to call you cute or funny."

"You can decide while I'm gone," I stood up, out of his arms, "I still have business to take care of!" I turned and walked into Frank's old house, in search for his ex wife.

As much as I disliked her, she needed to know I was still alive... and that it wasn't her fault. I would have called out for her, but I couldn't remember her name, so I just walked around the house, peeking my head through every door to see if she was there.

Eventually, I found her in the basement folding laundry. "Hey," I said, sitting down on the stairs. "I'm uh, not dead."

The woman turned around and froze in horror. I sighed. What was up with this reaction? I've gotten it three times now. I stood up, and walked down the rest of the steps and stood in front of her. "Touch me, I'm really not dead. I was, but now I'm not."

The woman carefully lifted up her hand and touched my left arm, then gasped.

"Yeah, freaky, right? Anyways, know that what I did wasn't because of you. Next time you know someone as fucked up as Frank, don't let him to any sort of shit like that to anyone. I mean it. Otherwise, it will be your fault." With that, I turned my heel and walked back upstairs. I grabbed an apple from the kitchen on the way out.

"Let's go to Eleanor's," I said to the awaiting Sonic as I headed back outside.

"Alright." We headed over to his car, and drove off to Eleanor's.

**X**

"Amy, I wasn't a very good mother to your mother when she was growing up," Eleanor said. "Having you here is just like a second chance for me. I want to raise you right."

I froze, not knowing what to think.

"I see you have grave problems," she continued, "you need help. I want you to see a therapist."

"Hell no!" I yelled, standing up. "I will never, ever, _ever_ go to one of those places! I'm not crazy!"

"If I may," Sonic suddenly said, "I have an idea."

**X**

"I can't believe you did that," I muttered, getting into Sonic's car.

"Would you rather go to a therapist?" he said, making a point.

I sighed. "Whatever." I pulled out my black book which I had set under the sear, earlier. "Here," I handed it to him.

"Your diary?"

"I said you could read it after my birthday. Besides, if _you're _going to be my... 'therapist' you might as well know everything about me."

He nodded, and opened it to the first page. His eyed immediately widened, probably because of the title. After several more seconds, he looked up at me, slightly horrified. "You've been planing it all this time..."

I nodded. "And that was _after_ most of the shit happened. After you read it, you'll find out that everything bad you can think of really has happened to me."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. I'm putting it all in the past now. Except for one thing. If I ever see my mother's murderer, I _will_ avenge her."

"I won't stop you," he smiled.

I leaned over, and kissed him. "Let's run away, together. Just you and me."

"Wh about - "

"We'll come back for them... later. Right now, I want you all to myself," I smiled seductively.

"No arguments from me," he revved the engine.

"Perfect," I laughed, kissing him again.

"I love you, Amy."

"I love you too, Sonic. More than you'll ever know."

**The End.**

**A/N: Omg, I spent forever on this chapter. It was so... grr. I don't like a lot of it, LOL. Let me know what you guys think[;**

**I had fun writing this... Shame it's ended. I probably could keep it going.. It'd suck, though. Majorly. Oh well... Now to update all of my other stories... I got a little too into this, hehe [;**

**& You guys are awesome. This is ten chapters and I have 84 reviews right now. Yay for this being my most reviewed story ^-^ hehe...**

**Well... Review for the last time?{:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ xxTinaSparrow**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear Death Diary**

**X** ~ _Three Years Later_ ~ **X**

I was walking down the street, heading home when suddenly my phone rang. I took it out and answered it, assuming it was Sonic. "Hey," I said into the phone.  
>"Amy Rose?" an unfamiliar voice asked.<br>"Yeah, that's me. Who's this?"  
>"I'm from the hospital. We were told to call this number incase of an emergency. Eleanor Rose just got here in an ambulance. She's not well."<br>"What? I'll be there as soon as I can."  
>"You won't make it."<br>I froze. I wouldn't make it? ... She wasn't just not well, she was... dying.  
>Why... Why did I have to move away? I was so far. I didn't see her as much as I should have. She's gone, now... leaving. Why?<br>"Miss Rose? Are you there? Miss Rose?"  
>"Yeah," I said into the phone. "Thanks." I hung up the phone and slid it back in my pocket. I felt like a huge piece of me died along with her... if she was even dead, yet.<br>I looked around. There was a bar just a few feet away. I headed inside and ordered a beer.  
>It didn't take too long to drink the beer.<br>I ordered another... and another... and another.  
>Soon enough, I was wasted.<br>"That's a lot to drink, don't you think?" a familiar voice said.  
>I turned to see a familiar hedgehog sitting beside me. "Sonic!" I managed to squeal. I jumped onto his lap and began kissing him vigorously.<br>His hands were suddenly all over me, which was unusual, but I didn't object.  
>In desperate need of air, I pulled away, and looked him in the eyes.<br>"Let's take this somewhere more private," he suggested with a smug grin.  
>"Your eyes look different," I noted.<br>"Don't worry about that, you're drunk. Let's get out of here."  
>I nodded, believing that was a reasonable excuse. I allowed him to lead me out of the bar, taking me elsewhere.<p>

**X**

"Where were you last night?" Sonic said as soon as I came in the house.  
>"I was with you," I rubbed my head as I sat down on the couch. My head was killing me.<br>"No you weren't."  
>"What? Yes I was. You came and got me at the bar."<br>"I didn't go to the bar."  
>I froze; my eyes widened. I was horrified, disgusted. "Shit... No. No, no, no. Shit, shit, shit!"<br>"What?"  
>"That wasn't you... that was your brother," I said unthinkingly, thinking aloud.<br>"My what? Amy, what happened?" the worry in his voice was suddenly gone, replaced with anger.  
>"Shit," was all I managed to say.<br>"Amy, tell me you didn't..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.  
>I put my head in my hands, "I'm so sorry," I whispered.<br>I suddenly heard the door open. My head snapped up just in time to see Sonic standing in the doorway. "What are you doing?" I asked., standing up.  
>"Leaving," he snapped back.<br>"Why?"  
>"Why do you think, Amy? Don't you see what you've done? I can't believe you did this, again. This time you went too far."<br>"I was drunk!"  
>"You have an excuse for everything, don't you? I'm so tired of this!"<br>"Fine, then leave! See if I care!"  
>"Gladly," he said before leaving, slamming the door shut behind him.<br>I fell to my knees, crying as I watched the door, hoping he would come back.  
>Why did I do that? ... I just lost everything.<p>

**X** ~ _Seven Years Later_ ~ **X**

"Pick a number between one and twenty-eight," Shadow said as he came back into the living room, holding a new beer.  
>"Ten," I said, taking a sip of my own beer.<br>"Why?"  
>I shrugged, "I always pick ten."<br>"Whatever. What happened on this day ten years ago?"  
>I snorted, "you expect me to remember what happened ten years ago? I can't even remember last night," I paused. "What day is it?"<br>"The third."  
>"Of December?"<br>Shadow nodded.  
>"Shit, November flew by. Alright, let's see. December third... ten years ago..."<p>

_I swung the front door open, causing it to put a dent in the wall. I went straight to the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife in the house: a butcher knife. I stormed up the stairs, to my room and headed into my bathroom._  
><em>The thought of losing anyone else was... well it wouldn't effect me much, I was used to people leaving me. But Sonic... Losing Sonic. That was almost unbearable.<em>  
><em>No, it was unbearable. I wasn't going to put up with that sort of pain. I didn't care if I was three days early, nothing mattered anymore.<em>  
><em>"You said you'd never leave me alone, no matter what..." I whispered, holding the knife against my arm.<em>  
><em>"Fuck that!" I yelled. I violently began cutting my arms, deeper than I ever have before. Moments later, I fell into a never ending pit of darkness, where I belonged.<em>

"Amy? Hello?"  
>I wiped my eyes, not realizing I had just been crying. "Ten years ago... some stupid shit happened," I said, answering his question.<br>"What stupid shit?"  
>"I tried to kill myself."<br>"Why?"  
>"That wasn't part of your question," I got up off the couch and headed to front door.<br>"Where do you think you're going?"  
>"I need some fresh air."<br>Suddenly I was slammed against the wall. "What the fuck, Shadow?"  
>"You can't leave. We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet."<br>"You had enough fun yesterday."  
>He suddenly pushed his lips against mine. I tried shoving him off, but he had me cornered.<p>

_The hedgehog grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the house, kicking the door shut. He shoved me against the door and kissed me._  
><em>I was about to kiss him back when I noticed the alcohol and cigarette taste. This wasn't Sonic, it was his brother! I immediately tried to shove him off, with no avail. He was too strong.<em>  
><em>Eventually, when he needed air and pulled away, I ducked under his arm, running straight to the kitchen. I grabbed the first thing I saw, which was, surprisingly, a broom. I held it up, defensively at Sonic's brother who followed close behind.<em>  
><em>"Oh, that little thing won't keep me away from you, baby girl."<em>  
><em>My eyes widened with disgust, and realization that he was right. What good would a broom do? He could easily grab it from me or use it against me. I needed something better; scarier. I quickly scanned the area, only finding knives. I calculated my chances of getting to the knives before he got to me, but they weren't very high. I was doomed...<em>

"Get off of me!" I yelled. I managed to get one of my arms out to punch Shadow. He was stunned for just enough time for me to get away. I quickly ran out the door, and down the street, not knowing where exactly I was going.  
>I eventually ended up in a coffee shop. It was weird, I didn't even drink coffee. Ever. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of a familiar blue hedgehog.<br>"Sonic," I whispered.  
>He turned around, and dropped his coffee. Neither of us did anything about it; we just stared at each other.<br>"Amy," he finally said.  
>I mentally scolded myself. I shouldn't have said anything, I should have just ran back out. "Hi," I choked out, not knowing what else to say.<br>"Hi," he repeated.  
>"You have coffee all over your pants," I pointed out, looking at the coffee all over the floor.<br>"Oh, right. I'll, uh, deal with that later."  
>I nodded, "alright. So, um, how are you?"<br>"I'm good. I don't have long, I have to get to a meeting, but would you like to sit down?"  
>I nodded, "sure."<br>He led the way to a small table with two chairs, and sat down.  
>I sat down across from him, feeling very weird. Talking to him was so awkward.<br>I felt a pain in my chest, remembering how amazing we used to be. How easy it was to talk to him, about anything. We hadn't spoken in years. Things were very awkward.  
>"You look awful," he said with a frown upon his face.<br>"Thank you, I wish I could say the same about you," I said sarcastically. I looked down at what I was wearing: Shadow's old stained, dirty shirt with a few hole, along with Shadow's old ripped up pants.  
>He chuckled, "I'm sorry. You just look..."<br>"Awful, I got it."  
>"What happened to you?"<br>I shrugged, sighing, "there's just too much to sum up."  
>"I'm sorry."<br>"Me too."  
>He looked at his watch and sighed, "I need to get going. Here," he took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. "I live here. Come see me, sometime. If you want."<br>"Sure," I nodded. I knew he probably didn't mean it. If anything, he did that to be nice. Why would he want anything to do with me?  
>"Well, see you later."<br>"Bye," I forced a smile as I watched him leave.  
>When he was gone, I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes.<p>

_I leaned over, and kissed him. "Let's run away, together. Just you and me."_  
><em>"What about - "<em>  
><em>"We'll come back for them... later. Right now, I want you all to myself," I smiled seductively.<em>  
><em>"No arguments from me," he revved the engine.<em>  
><em>"Perfect," I laughed, kissing him again.<em>  
><em>"I love you, Amy."<em>  
><em>"I love you too, Sonic. More than you'll ever know."<em>

Why did we have to end? I shook my head, and got up. I walked out of the coffee shop and began walking around, without the slightest of idea as to where I would be going.

**X**

"Amy!" an angry voice called after me.  
>I gasped, turning around me.<br>Shadow was running to catch up to me, which didn't take very long. "Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" he growled. Hie words were slurred. He was so wasted.  
>"I-I don't know," I took a step back. I was slightly afraid of Shadow when he was drunk. He got very violent. I hated being nothing more than just a worthless doll to him, but it was all I couldn't do anything about it.<br>He pulled me uncomfortably close to him, "don't run away this time." he crashed his lips onto mine once again.  
>I stood there, allowing him to kiss me, hoping that's all he would do.<br>Unfortunately, his hand went down and grabbed my ass.  
>I jumped, "No! You're not going that far, again."<br>"Try to stop me," he grinned.  
>Trying to find all the strength I've had from my abusive days when I was growing up, I threw my fist into Shadow's face, again. Shockingly, he fell flat on his ass. "Holy shit," I said, blown away that I could actually send him to the ground.<br>He let out a growl as he began to stand up.  
>I let out a slight scream and started running, again.<p>

**X**

I knocked on the door a little more than a few times, and impatiently waited. I turned around to see if Shadow was anywhere out there. Of course, I couldn't see anything for the rain.  
>Suddenly the door behind me opened. "Amy?"<br>"I'm sorry," I said, out of breath as I turned around. "I didn't know where else to go."  
>"Come in," Sonic said, moving out the way.<br>"Thanks," I mumbled, stepping inside.  
>"Would you like some dry clothes, or something?"<br>I laughed, "you got a big shirt?"  
>"Yeah, hold on," he said before heading up the stairs.<br>I took off my shoes and walked around. There were expensive things everywhere. Crystal chandeliers, gorgeous wooden furniture, ugly paintings which were, for some reason, considered valuable. Everything he owned was probably worth a billion dollars.  
>"Here you go," Sonic said, handing me a big gray tee shirt.<br>"Thanks, so, when did you become a billionaire?"  
>He chuckled, "I don't have that much money, yet."<br>"Yet," I rolled my eyes. "So, bathroom, where is it?"  
>"Just down the hall, the first door on the right."<br>"Alright, thanks," I said as I left the room.  
>Inside the bathroom, was gorgeous. The floor was a white marble; everything else in the bathroom was just plain white. It was the whitest, prettiest white I had every seen. He had a huge shower, but the bathtub was even bigger, it looked more like a pool!<br>I shook my head, and got out of my wet clothes. I put Sonic's tee shirt on, which was, thankfully, long enough.  
>I folded up my clothes and brought them out with me, setting them by the front door. "I can't believe this place," I told Sonic as I sat down on the couch.<br>"Want those thrown in the dryer?"  
>I shook my head, "they won't take long to dry themselves."<br>"Alright. So what's with your arm?"  
>I looked at my arm, which was cut to pieces. I shrugged, "old habits die hard."<br>"What happened?"  
>"You've asked that a lot."<br>"Start from the beginning?"  
>I shook my head, "I don't want to waste your time with some stupid long story. It's just the same old thing, every time."<br>"What happened tonight, then?"  
>"Tonight, Shadow found me wondering around town. He was drunk and tried to..." I frowned.<br>"He tried to what?"  
>"A kiss wasn't enough," I said simply.<br>Sonic shook his head, but before he could say anything, I continued, "it's sort of my life, now."  
>"Why? Amy, you can do better. A lot better."<br>I shook my head, "no. You've done something with your life. You're successful in life. I've thrown mine away. Shadow is the best I can do right now. I have nothing except the clothes on my back... which happens to be yours right now."  
>"Wether you have nothing or everything... you can still do better."<br>"That's pretty doubtful. Besides, beer for breakfast, lunch and dinner is great," I said in a joking manner.  
>Sonic didn't find it funny, not that I blamed him, at all. "Amy," he sighed. "You really know how to worry a guy."<br>"Sorry... I should probably go.." I got up and headed towards the front door.  
>"Where?"<br>"I don't know. I'll find somewhere, I always do."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I can't stay with Shadow all the time. He's drunk and... disgusting."  
>Sonic shook his head. "What have you done to yourself?"<br>"It was bound to happen."  
>"Stay here."<br>"...Here?"  
>He nodded.<br>"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you."  
>"Amy, please. You're not bothering me. Come back over here."<p>

_"What are you doing?" I asked., standing up._  
><em>"Leaving," he snapped back.<em>  
><em>"Why?"<em>  
><em>"Why do you think, Amy? Don't you see what you've done? I can't believe you did this, again. This time you went too far."<em>  
><em>"I was drunk!"<em>  
><em>"You have an excuse for everything, don't you? I'm so tired of this!"<em>  
><em>"Fine, then leave! See if I care!"<em>  
><em>"Gladly," he said before leaving, slamming the door shut behind him.<em>  
><em>I fell to my knees, crying as I watched the door, hoping he would come back. <em>  
><em>Why did I do that? ... I just lost everything.<em>

"Amy? Why are you crying?" Sonic asked, suddenly in front of me.  
>"I... I'm so sorry," I whispered.<br>He wrapped his arms around me, "it's alright."  
>I stayed close to him, crying more. There were no words to express how much I had missed being in his arms; my castle. The only place I was safe.<br>Suddenly Sonic's phone rang. He sighed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered, keeping one arm around me. After a few minutes, he yelled "clear my schedule, then!" into the phone. I couldn't make out what whoever was on the other line was saying. "I don't care, do what you have to. I can't make it, today," he said firmly, before hanging up.  
>"I never asked... how did your meeting go?"<br>"I had to postpone it. I just cancelled it."  
>"Why did you postpone it?"<br>"I had a lot on my mind."  
>I looked up at him, "why did you cancel it?"<br>"I'm not leaving you, right now."  
>I smiled, returning to his arms. "Thank you."<br>"Anytime, Amy." He sounded sad; hurt.  
>I stepped out of his arms and swallowed my pride, not that I had much of it. "I'm so sorry for everything. Especially that day," I whispered, knowing he knew what I was talking about.<br>He opened his mouth, but no words came out.  
>I took his hand and led him to the couch. "I never properly explained myself. I don't want to give you another excuse... I just want you to know what happened." He frowned, obviously not wanting to talk about this subject. "Please? You need to know, regardless of wether it makes a difference or not. What you think happened isn't true. I wouldn't just do that."<br>"Alright," he sighed. "Fine."  
>I took in a deep breath before getting into my story. "Earlier that night, I got a phone call. Eleanor died."<br>"Amy, I -"  
>"Shh," I said, putting my index finger over his lips. "I felt like I had lost my mother... I was so upset. I thought I could drink away my pain. I couldn't have been more stupid," I rolled my eyes. "Your brother was at the bar. I was already drunk when he started talking to me. He looked so much like you. I took one look at him and... you know the rest of the story."<br>"You were all over him," he whispered, finishing it.  
>I nodded. " I knew something wasn't right, though. His eyes weren't yours... I thought it was just because I was drunk. I thought he was you until I got home. It really wasn't intentional. I was so upset and drunk, I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry."<br>"I... I'm sorry."  
>"For what? Getting upset? Eleanor dying doesn't make it okay."<br>"It makes things better."  
>I frowned, "how?"<br>"I know how close you two were. After everything you've been through, I can't imagine..."  
>"It still doesn't make up for what I did."<br>"You had a reason."  
>"But -"<br>"All this time I tried to think of why you would do that.. How you could. I didn't understand. Now I do. After seven long years," he paused. "I thought about you every day, you know."  
>"You did? I... thought you hated me."<br>"I could never hate you, Amy... ever."  
>I smiled and put my head on his shoulder.<br>"That, juts then, was the first time I've ever seen you cry," he suddenly said, "and we were together for nearly four years."  
>"I hate crying. Especially in front of people."<br>"I've heard you cry."  
>I frowned, "when?"<br>"That day. I didn't leave right away. That was some... intense crying."  
>"I... hated the thought of you leaving."<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"Sonic, no, it's my fault. Don't apologize," I sighed. "Thank you for offering to let me stay, but I really shouldn't. I need to get back to Shadow..." The longer I was away, the more I would pay for what I've done.<br>"I'm not letting you go back to him, Amy. He's not good for you."  
>"I have to go now, before he gets too angry with me." I got up from the couch and headed towards the front door. I opened it, not wanting to leave.<br>"Ames, please."  
>I froze. Ames. "I haven't heard that in seven years."<br>"It's been seven years too long," he walked towards me, and closed the door behind me. He pulled me into his arms; his face only inches away. "Please don't go." His lips were suddenly crashing against mine.  
>I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck His arms tightened around me, keeping me very close to him.<br>The kiss was so blissful... magical... I had forgotten what it felt like to be with someone special; what it felt like to be loved.  
>I had felt like I was dead for so long... I finally felt alive, again, almost like I meant something..<br>He was begging for entrance to my mouth, so gave it to him. Our tongues began battling for dominance.  
>Unfortunately, we started to need air. We parted, completely out of breath. "Alright," I said, smiling. "I'll stay."<br>"Promise me you'll go never go back there?"  
>I nodded, "I'll do whatever it takes, but you can't leave me, again."<br>"I won't," he smiled. "I've never missed anyone so much."  
>"Seven years..." I shook my head, "I was hoping you'd come back, sometime," I punched his arm. "You kept me waiting for seven years. Do you know how long seven years is? Especially when you're waiting for something," I rolled my eyes.<br>"I'm sorry. If you let me..." he trailed off, frowning.  
>"If I let you?"<br>"Come with me," he took my hand and led me up the stairs. He brought me to his bedroom.  
>"If I let you," I laughed.<br>He shook his head, and began searching through his dresser drawers.  
>"What are you looking for?"<br>He suddenly turned and looked at me. He smiled.  
>"What?"<br>"You're still wearing it."  
>"I'm still wearing what?"<br>He knelt in front of me and lifted up my left hand.  
>My mouth made an 'o' shape as I realized he was talking about the promise ring he gave me for my eighteenth birthday. "I, um..." I tried to come up with an excuse, but had nothing.<br>"If you let me," he repeated, taking out a small box.  
>I covered with my hands with my mouth, gasping.<br>He smiled, "Amy, I'd like to spend the rest of my life making up for leaving you. I love you, and I'm sorry. Please... make me the happiest, luckiest guy in the world?."  
>"Where... When did you... Why..." I sighed. All the questions I had just didn't seem important, so I nodded. "Yes," I jumped down on the floor, along with him, throwing my arms around him. "I'm the lucky one, though."<br>"I know I'm supposed to agree with everything you say... but you're wrong, Ames."  
>I shook my head, and kissed him, again. How I've missed his lips, his smile, his love... his everything.<br>"I love you, Amy. I'm never going to let you go again."  
>"I love you, too, Sonic," I smiled. "I'll never know what I did right to be so blessed with the opportunity to get to know you."<br>He shook his head, "I do believe it was I who did something right to get you." He took my left hand, and placed the engagement ring on my finger. My eyes widened as I saw the huge diamond on it. I had never seen a diamond so big! "Mrs. Amy the hedgehog."  
>"I can get used to that," I smiled, kissing him again.<p>

**A/N: This was... the hardest thing I think I ever written O.O**  
><strong>I re-wrote it, about... four or five BILLION times. I couldn't write anything I liked *sigh*<strong>  
><strong>This is the first one I have actually finished, so I'm going to stick with it. I'll go insane if I try to write more ._. Sorry if it's... iffy.<strong>

**Anyways, I hope this is decent enough, hehe. Oh, and my cat says hi. She tried to 'help' me write this...**

**~ I got a suggestion to re-write everything in Sonic's POV... what do you guys think of that? I'd gladly do it, if you wanted me to.**

**Anywaaays, review? **  
><strong>Heh.. Thank you all for the wonderful 109 reviews so far [':<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Before anyone thinks anything, this isn't another chapter.. Just me talking a little.**

**Now that I've updated every story, I can say this. hahah.**

**~ I got a **_**lot**_** of reviews on this story. It's my favourite thing I have ever written, and clearly, a favourite to others, as well. So, I began writing the story as a 'real' story - not a fanfiction. I took every suggestion from everyone who reviewed and put it in this story. [Except for one: Someone suggested I make a "lemon" chapter... Not happening]**

**There are a lot more chapters, with a lot more writing. I've changed quite a bit - and, being me, I like things to be unexpected and unpredictable, so I've thrown in a lot of twists and turns. It's still the same basic story, though.**

**If anyone wants to read it, the story it on Wattpad. My name on there is KatYasha, so the link to my profile is / KatYasha - I only have one story - Dear Death Diary, so it's pretty easy to find. **

**Just thought I'd throw this out there. I often got a lot of "this isn't long enough" and "this was too rushed" and requests for more chapters, so I'm fixing everything! [:**

**...And to anyone who reads my other stories here; don't worry. I won't stop updating these and focus on that story like I did, the first time.**

**In regards to "Mermain123," yes, I am still planning on writing this story in Sonic's POV. I have already begun it, but I am waiting to upload it until I have more stories finished; I don't want to have too many stories going at once. Several of my stories are coming to an end, so it shouldn't be too much longer. [=**


End file.
